Special Chase
by Eve Lunatique
Summary: "Paduka Raja memasuki Balairung Kerajaan!" /"AAA! Scollpie! Bellhenti mengejallku!" /"Nggak! Dallel aja yang bellhenti lalli-lalli!"/"Sepertinya kurang ajar adalah nama tengah setiap Potter. Tipikal sekali."/...Benar-benar tipikal Potter yang merasa tahu segala dan kurang ajar level akut." Chapter 4 yang sesungguhnya sudah di update... silahkan Review..
1. Prolog

Spesial Chase

**Prolog **

"Aah… jadi kau Harry Potter ya? Salam kenal. Aku Estherion, dan temanku ini Elita, kami Peri Cahaya. Jadi kau yang mengembalikan ketenangan dunia sihir ya?" Satu suara kecil yang merdu memenuhi tempat itu, sebuah sudut Hutan Terlarang yang tenang. Suara yang berasal dari makhluk bersayap setinggi sepuluh centi yang melayang-layang menyejajarkan diri dengan wajah Harry.

"Salam kenal juga. Aku memang Harry Potter. Dan aku memang membunuh Voldemort. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya sendirian. Yang mengembalikan dunia sihir itu pahlawan-pahlawan besar seperti Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, terus Lucius Malfoy. Yah meskipun yang namanya Malfoy itu seram dan dia malah jadi mata-mata bareng Severus, tapi aku yakin dia baik kok, terus Ayahku termasuk tidak ya? sepertinya tidak deh, soalnya kalau ayahku sama Sirius ada, pasti dunia sihir bukannya tenang malah jadi kacau deh…" Harry ngoceh panjang lebar dengan ekspresi polos, membuat dua peri di dekatnya jawsdrop seketika.

"Err… I-intinya kau ikut mengembalikan ketenangan dan kedamaian dunia sihir, kan. Karena itu kami diberi tugas dari Ratu kami, Ratu Ethainne, bawahan langsung Ratu Esthirossa, Ratu seluruh dimensi, untuk memberimu hadiah." Sahut Elita menerangkan.

"Hmm, Ratu Esthirossa…. Seperti familiar. Eh, kau bilang dia Ratu seluruh dimensi? Maksudnya?" tanya Harry dengan wajah penasaran yang Err… imut.

"Ya, beliau menguasai seluruh dimensi, Dimensi Sihir, Dimensi Valkyrie, Dimensi Elf, Dimensi Pixie, Dimensi Anthlia, sampai Dimensi Muggle yang paling merepotkan. Dari semua dimensi itu cuma dimensi Muggle yang tidak menyadari kalau mereka itu mempunyai ratu yang sangat hebat seperti Esthirossa yang dibimbing langsung oleh Dewi Sacra dan Dewi Eva." Estherion menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Err… i-iya, aku mengerti." Sahut Harry dengan mata berputar. Sebenarnya pemuda berambut berantakan itu tidak paham sama sekali. "Jadi hadiahnya apa nih?"

"Hmm… kita langsung saja Elita." Kata Estherion dengan riang. Serentak dua peri itu membuat gerakan menari berputar mengelilingi tubuh Harry dan membungkusnya dengan berlapis-lapis sinar yang perlahan-lahan masuk ke tubuh Harry. Mulanya Harry merasa panas dingin dan tidak nyaman, sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dan jantungnya berdebar tidak teratur. Namun lama kelamaan, perasaan lega nyaman dan hangat merasuk ke kepalanya. Ketika dua peri itu selesai dengan tarian mereka dan sinar itu telah masuk seutuhnya ke tubuh Harry, pemuda bermata Emmerald itu mendapati perasaannya sangat ringan tanpa beban.

"Hmm.. sudah ya? By the way, itu tadi apa sih?" Tanya Harry penasaran.

"Itu hadiah dari Ratu! Aku curiga, jangan-jangan itu hadiah dari Dewi Sacra sendiri kalau melihat intensitas sinar dan beratnya aura tarian tadi. Hmm kalau bentuk hadiahnya…" Elita mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari balik pakaian peraknya. "Disini tertulis, 'Anugrah dari Dewi Sacra, Dewi Kesucian pembimbing alam semesta.' Nah, kan! Apa kubilang. Dewi Sacra sendiri yang memberimu hadiah." Elita berputar-putar tak jelas dengan riang hingga kertas itu jatuh. Estherion menyembutnya dan menjitak kepala Elita.

"Tidak sopan! Ini kertas penting tau! Kok bisa aku punya partner seceroboh kamu sih?" Protes Estherion.

"Tapi kamu cinta sama aku kan? Malah perasaan kamu duluan deh yang nembak aku." Elita menyeringai jahil. Estherion memalingkan muka dengan wajah memerah. Harry terbengong melihat adegan yang mesra (?) di depan matanya.

"Ugh! Ja-jangan dihiraukan ya Harry. Le-lebih baik kita baca lanjutannya ya." Estherion berkata dengan gugup berusaha menghindari Elita yang masih terus mencoba menggodanya. "Hmm disini tertulis, 'Kepada Harry Potter, Lord Savior, akan mendapatkan keturunan yang luar biasa hebat yang akan membawa anda pada puncak kebahagiaan tertinggi. Dari Dewi Eva..' eehh! Yang memberimu hadiah tidak cuma satu orang!" teriak Estherion. Elita kaget dan merebut kertas itu dari kekasihnya.

"'Dari Dewi Eva, Keturunanmu generasi pertama akan tumbuh langsung dibawah pengawasanku. Dia akan memiliki pengetahuan lebih dibandingkan yang lainnya.'" Elita membaca dengan hati-hati.

"Pantas saja, Ilmu pengetahuan kan bidangnya Dewi Eva, dia juga yang menguasai semua anak-anak di seluruh alam semesta. Tapi hebat lo, baru kali ini Dewi Eva akan mengawasi seorang anak secara langsung." Elita menyeletuk berkomentar.

"Berisik! Selanjutnya dari Ratu Esthirossa. 'Keturunanmu akan membawa beberapa sifat dari beberapa dimensi. Aku sudah menyediakan kastil untukmu pulang.' Hmm.. Ratu Esthirossa memberimu sebuah kastil lho. Dan yang terakhir, 'Dari Ratu Ethainne, keturunanmu akan memiliki kekuatan alam semesta, menguasai elemen, dan seorang pengendali.'" Estherion membelalak.

"Hebat! Maksudnya menguasai elemen itu contohnya logam dan kayu, begitu? Terus pengendali, maksudnya seperti Pengendali Air dan Udara ya? Uwaahh! Ratu Ethainne memberikan semua kekuatannya…!" pekik Elita. Harry menunduk, aura menyeramkan menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Sejujurnya… yang mendamaikan dunia sihir aku atau anakku sih?" Kata Harry. Kedua peri itu speechless sejenak. Untuk kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Harry.

"Ta-tapi aku punya hadiah khusus untukmu kok." Sahut Elita setengah tergagap karena berusaha menahan tawa. Lalu peri itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dan muncullah seutas kalung perak bermata Emmerald dan Saphire yang sangat indah. Kalung itu langsung menyesuaikan diri dengan leher Harry dan menjuntai indah disana.

Dua peri itu speechless entah karena apa.

"U-uwaahh! Manis, cantik dan imut!" teriak keduanya bebarengan.

"Jangan. Panggil. Aku. seperti. Itu. Aku. Ini. Laki-laki. Paham?" Harry menekan setiap kata-katanya.

"Tapi wajahmu Uke banget! Sebagai Fujoshi kami hanya bisa bilang, kalau cari Seme, cari yang benar-benar mencintaimu ya?" Elita mewakili Estherion yang hanya bisa membenarkan dengan anggukan.

"Uke? Seme? Fujoshi? Apa itu?" Harry merasa asing dengan kata-kata itu.

"Uke artinya bottom dan Seme artinya Top. Itu sebutan untuk pasangan Yaoi atau Yuri. Sementara Fujoshi itu gadis yang menyukai semua hal tentang Yaoi dan Yuri. Kalau laki-laki sebutannya Fujodan." Elita kembali menjelaskan dengan panjang kali lewar kurang pendek tidak jelas.

"Err.. Yaoi dan Yuri itu apa?" Harry bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Gay alias Homoseksual dan Lesbian." Jawab Elita dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tidaaakk! Aku masih normal! Jangan panggil aku dengan Uke atau apapun itu!" Harry menggeram kesal. Memang sih, beberapa hari ini dia selalu berdebar dan senang setiap dekat dengan salah seorang sahabat –laki-laki- nya. Tapi itu tak bisa jadi indicator kan.

"Huh. Normal ya?" Estherion angkat suara. "Setelah semua hadiah tadi, belum tentu. Bisa saja Ratu Esthirossa memberikan beberapa sifat dari dimensi lainnya padamu. Aku mencium aroma submissive yang sangat kuat dari tubuhmu, bukan aura dominant. Dan siapapun yang mempunyai aroma submissive seperti ini, yang ku tahu, bisa hamil, sekalipun dia laki-laki." Estherion memasang wajah serius.

"A-apa itu sama dengan aku bisa hamil? I-ini hadiah atau kutukan?" keringat dingin mengaliri sisi wajah Harry.

"Mungkin itu setimpal untuk 'puncak kebahagiaan tertinggi' yang kau dapatkan nantinya." Sahut Elita.

"Whatever. Aku ini dicintai masalah. Kupikir yang seperti itu bukan apa-apa." Kata Harry dengan santai. Cepat sekali moodnya berubah.

"Oh, aku belum menyerahkan hadiahku! Mana tanganmu, Harry." Seru Estherion. Harry memiringkan wajah meskipun akhirnya menurut juga. Estherion mengayunkan tangannya, dan sesuatu seperti kelopak bunga berwarna biru muda mendarat ditangan pemuda itu. Beberapa saat kemudian kelopak bunga itu berubah menjadi sebuah kertas yang lembut seperti kertas dunia muggle berwarna biru yang terlipat seperti Marauders Map, dengan ukuran yang sedikit lebih kecil.

"Fa-Fairy Map? Kau yakin? Kau membuat itu selama hampir satu bulan bukan?" tanya Elita.

"Memang. Tapi itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan tujuh belas tahun penderitaan Harry kan? Lagi pula kau juga membuat kalung itu dua bulan lebih sampai membatalkan kencan kita beberapa kali. Lalu kenapa protes?" sahut Estherion. Elita memalingkan muka sambil menggumam yang terdengar seperti 'jangan-buka-rahasia-atau-kau-tidak-akan-bisa-jalan-dengan-benar-satu-bulan' dan Harry hanya bisa melongo.

"Nah, cara menggunakannya, ketukkan jarimu di kertas dan ucapkan, 'Dimensi Pixie memberiku kuasa atas kelopak Liannechius biru.' Untuk menutupnya ketukkan jarimu dan ucapkan, 'Liannechius mission's complete'. Ingat?" kata Estherion menjelaskan. Harry mengangguk, terkejut dalam hati mendapati dia ingat semua yang diucapkan Estherion dan Elita hari ini.

"Sudah kuduga, mulai sekarang kau akan mengingat apa yang kau lihat dan kau dengar dengan baik sekali lewat. Itu pasti hadiah tambahan dari dari Dewi Eva."Elita menyahut.

"Apa fungsinya?" Harry menimang kertas biru ditangannya.

"Kudengar kau punya Marauders Map, benar? Kurang lebih cara kerjanya seperti itu. Tapi Fairy map tidak hanya meliputi Hogwarts saja, tapi semua bangunan dan wilayah di semua dimensi yang dikuasai Esthirossa. Aku juga menambahkan beberapa seperti definisi dan keterangan beberapa dimensi dan karakteristik penduduknya. Selain itu aku menambah pengecek silsilah keturunan. Teteskan saja darahmu pada batu berwarna merah yang akan muncul nanti. Orang yang terkenal dan kuat, pasti memiliki tanda khusus pada namanya." Estherion menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Hmmm…hadiah yang bagus. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian. Atas kunjungan dan hadiahnya." Harry tersenyum tulus.

"Harry.." Panggil Estherion.

"Yes?" Sahut Harry.

"Jika suatu saat kau masuk ke Dimensi Pixie, tunjukkan saja kalung dari Elita. Dan katakan kau adalah sahabat dari Estherion dan Elita, Guardian Light Level 9."

"Dan kalung itu…berfungsi sesuai keinginan dan kebutuhanmu Harry." Elita tersenyum.

"Waktu kami habis. Sampai Jumpa." Kata keduanya serentak. Untuk kemudian menghilang bersama desiran angin.

"Fairy Map, ya? Mau coba ah!" Harry bergumam dengan nada riang. "Dimensi Pixie memberiku kuasa atas kelopak Liannechius biru." Harry mengucapkan kata pembuka.

Dipermukaan kertas itu muncul bingkai bermotif sulur-suluran di tambah aksen perak dan emas disertai beberapa batu emerald, sapphire, ruby, carnelian, aquamarine, hazel, onyx dan batu-batuan berharga yang Harry tidak tau namanya. Semua tersusun dengan pas. Harry tercengang sampai dia sadar tujuannya membuka kertas itu.

Harry membuka kertas itu, membelah gambar sebuah kastil berwarna biru disampulnya menjadi dua. Ada beberapa tulisan disana. Seperti Map, History of All The World, Another Dimension, Your Family Tree dan lain-lain. Harry meraba tulisan Family Tree dan tulisan dikertas itu berubah.

"One drop of your blood, please? Oh, pasti aku harus meneteskan darahku pada batu merah di bawah tulisan ini." Gumam Harry. Pemuda Raven itu menusuk jarinya dengan pin berlambang Gryffindor yang selalu dibawanya dan meneteskan darahnya disana. Dan secepat kilat tulisan disana menampilkan sulur-suluran dengan berbagai nama terukir disana. Mata Harry terpaku pada empat nama yang terletak sejajar yang artinya mereka hidup dalam satu generasi yang terletak ditengah kertas. Nama itu tercetak tebal dan dilingkari garis dengan warna berbeda-beda, merah, kuning, biru dan hijau. Empat nama yang tidak disangka Harry akan menjadi nenek moyang-nya. Empat nama yang…

"Mustahil….! Tidak Mungkin…..!" Pekik Harry tanpa sadar. Dia terdiam hingga hampir dua puluh lima menit. Saat tersadar, ia hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kalimat. "Liannechius mission's complete."

** .**

"Huwah… leganya… tinggal ujian praktek Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam besok dan beres deh NEWT ku…" seru Harry lega.

"Fiuh… untung saja aku bisa Ujian tertulis Tranfigurasi. Yah, meskipun praktek ramuanku dapat T sepertinya." Sahut Ron.

"Itu tak perlu kau ragukan lagi, Ron." Hermione memutar mata. "By the way, Harry. Tumben kau tidak meledakkan kuali di Ramuan, kau juga tampak serius di Arithmancy dan Rune Kuno?" Hermione menyelidik.

"Ini kan terakhir di Hogwarts, aku juga ingin masuk Auror, jadi harus serius. Lagipula yang menguji praktek ramuan bukan Profesor Snape. Kalau Professor Snape, pasti aku akan mengerjainya. Kalau Slughorn, hii… aku takut untuk main-main di ruangan orang seperti dia, lagi pula dia terlalu senang bermain-main." Kata Harry panjang lebar berputar-putar.

"Ya, ya… akui saja kalau kau berniat untuk bersaing denganku." Hermione berkacak pinggang.

"Err… bagaimana ya? Sepertinya itu tidak salah." Harry nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tiba-tiba mata Harry menajam. Dia merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menelanjangi dari arah belakang. Dari arah yang sama Harry mencium aroma mint yang sepertinya menguar dari tubuh seseorang, terasa sangat familiar. Entah kenapa, semenjak kejadian 'diberi-hadiah-oleh-ratu-entah-siapa-itu' di Hutan Terlarang, Harry menjadi lebih sensitive dan peka pada lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Ada apa Harry?" tanya Ron.

"Eh? Err… tidak." Harry nyengir seperti biasa."Sepertinya aku meninggalkan Coklat Honeydukes cadanganku di laci meja Ujian Tertulis Sejarah." Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia lebih mahir dari Hermione dalam bidang menutupi perasaan dan berbohong.

"Huh! Kukira ada apa." Sungut Hermione.

"Ku ambil dulu ya. Pergilah duluan ke Asrama. Jangan tunggu aku." Harry berfirasat sesuatu akan terjadi dan di tahun terakhir ini dia tidak ingin lagi melibatkan sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya.

"Hai-hai! Bisa diambil besok kan?" Protes Ron pada sahabatnya belakangan ini bertambah imut.

"Nanti di ambil orang, dong…" Harry berhenti berlari, berbalik, berkacak pinggang dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Te-terserahlah." Hermione dan Ron tergagap karena sweatdrop. Lalu mereka berbalik dan melangkah serempak tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Harry masih terpaku di tempat. Bertanya-tanya di dalam hati apakah langkah yang diambilnya ini benar.

"Tindakan yang tepat, Sweetheart." Seseorang memeluk pinggang ramping Harry dari belakang hingga dadanya menempel erat dengan punggung pemuda itu. Merasa familiar dengan suara dan aroma tubuh itu, Harry berbalik dalam pelukan orang itu.

"What a surprise, Malfoy? Memeluk orang tiba-tiba seperti orang gila. Apa maksudmu, huh?" Balas Harry ketus, sengit dan sinis. Matanya menatap manik silver kebiruan Draco lurus-lurus.

"Seperti orang gila? Bahkan aku sudah tergila-gila padamu, 'Ry. Since we're met in Madam Malkin. Remember it?" Draco menatap mesra.

"Mana ku tau? Dan apa aku terlihat peduli?" balas Harry. Pemuda bermata emerald itu berontak mati-matian dan hasilnya nihil. Memang dia senang berada di dekat Draco, rasanya seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu bermain Quidditch dalam perutnya. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Firasatnya mengatakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi ketika melihat senyum –tepatnya seringai- Draco.

"Kau harus peduli, Harry! Harus! Aku sangat mencintaimu 'Ry. Tidakkah kau rasakan itu, huh? Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan seberapa besar aku menginginkanmu." Draco langsung menggendong Harry, bridal style.

"Hei-hei! Lepaskan aku…!" teriak Harry sia-sia. Draco terus menggendongnya dan membawanya ke Menara Astronomi. Pintu Menara malang itu menutup dengan keras. Tak berapa lama terdengar teriakan Harry.

"No, no! Draco please stop it! AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Draco keluar dari menara Astronomi setelah membereskan hasil pekerjaannya. Termasuk mengembalikan pakaian mereka dalam sekali lambaian tongkat. "Maaf," Ucapnya lirih, lalu menutup pintu dan pergi. Harry bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa suara. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti dirajam, remuk redam. Namun tak sesakit hatinya saat ini. Harry pun keluar dari menara Astronomi dan menyusuri lorong demi lorong dengan mata kosong.

Tepat sebelum berbelok ke arah asrama Gryffindor, mendadak Harry terkejut karena telapak tangan kanannya berpijar biru dengan rasa sedikit panas. Harry lebih terkejut lagi mendapati tangannya kini menampilkan garis-garis seperti yang dilihatnya di Fairy Map, kini menampakkan posisi Harry berada, dengan gambar sepasang sepatu bertuliskan Severus Snape sedang menuju ke arahnya. Dengan gerak cepat Harry merapal Occlumency dan mengusap air mata sebisanya. Masih ada kesempatan untuk meng-accio Jubah Gaib, tapi entah kenapa Harry tak ingin melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini pada jam malam begini Mr. Potter?" Entah Harry salah dengar atau apa, suara Severus terdengar lembut, bukan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Just give me a detention if you want it, Professor." Harry gagal menyembunyikan nada lelah dalam suaranya.

"Dan bentuk detensinya adalah kau menemaniku berbincang sebentar, Harry." Severus menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Harry hanya mengangguk heran. Severus melangkah ke salah satu tangga menuju menara Gryffindor dan duduk di sana diikuti Harry.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya Harry. Sampai kapan kau akan terus melanggar peraturan. Bahkan setelah Voldemort lenyap." Severus membuka pembicaraan.

"Sejujurnya, pelanggaran malam ini bukan keinginanku." Harry menelan ludah secara paksa.

"Jujur. Apa kau membenciku, Harry?" Severus menatap Harry lekat-lekat.

"No. Never." Harry tersenyum tulus.

"Syukurlah. Seandainya kau benar-benar membenciku, ah, apa yang akan ku katakan pada James dan Lily tentang anak yang mereka titipkan padaku? Severus Snape tak pernah mau gagal menjalankan tugas." Severus terlihat menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Maksud Professor?" Harry heran.

"Mungkin kau belum tau. Tapi Lily adalah sahabat terbaikku, begitu pula dengan James."

"Tapi ingatan yang kulihat di tahun ke lima itu?" Harry bingung.

"Ada yang ku sembunyikan Harry, karena itu bisa berbahaya untukmu jika Voldemort tau aku juga sahabat dekat ayahmu. Aku ini agen ganda, ingat?" Severus lagi-lagi mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Bisa yang seperti itu? Lalu apa yang Profesor sembunyikan?" Harry tak dapat menahan penasarannya.

"Yang kau lihat saat itu masih ada lanjutannya, Harry. Setelah mereka menggantungku terbalik itu, Lily menolongku. Tapi aku yang emosi malah mengatainya Darah Lumpur. Lily marah besar. Tapi malamnya, James kabur dari gengnya dan menghadangku yang baru pulang dari perpustakaan, dan meminta maaf, bahkan memelukku. James juga yang menyuruhku minta maaf pada Lily, dan meminta Lily agar memaafkanku. Sejak saat itu kami bersahabat secara rahasia. Tapi sialnya kami kepergok kamera si Skeeter itu. Jadi Lily memodifikasi ingatannya. Coba tanyakan pada Remus, dia juga baru pulang dari perpustakaan saat melihat aku dipeluk ayahmu." Severus bercerita panjang lebar dengan senyum sesekali.

"Oh, yang kudengar anda sangat mencintai ibuku." Tanya Harry memastikan.

"Itu cerita lama. Mau bagaimana lagi, Lily sahabat pertamaku. Yang paling dekat denganku. Cerita seperti itu pasti ada. Jujur, kalau aku tidak memberanikan diri menghadiri pernikahan orang tuamu, aku tidak akan mengajar di Hogwarts dan bertunangan dengan….ups, ah, tidak..." Severus memalingkan mukanya yang diwarnai sedikit semburat merah muda. Pengajar Ramuan itu tidak tau kalau Harry melihatnya meskipun suasana disitu tidak terlalu terang.

"Hah? Yang benar, Professor?" Harry membelalak.

"Err… Harry, jujur agak risih kau memanggilku Professor diluar pelajaran." Severus berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi Harry tau.

"Okay, Dad." Harry tersenyum. "Itu terdengar lebih baik kan? Meskipun mungkin Sirius akan protes nanti. Tapi aku takkan melewatkan duel maut kalian kalau Sirius benar-benar mengamuk nanti."

"Duel? Yang benar saja. Dia hanya tau mantera lelucon, bukan mantera perang. Mungkin kau belum tau, tapi Sirius sudah minta maaf padaku saat perang Hogwarts." Severus menyeringai senang berhasil membelokkan topik. Tapi Harry terlalu pintar untuk dikelabui.

"Bagaimana dengan tunanganmu, Dad? Kapan aku bisa memanggilnya Mum?" Harry menyeringai melihat Severus salah tingkah.

"Aku belum tau. Apa pendapatmu tentang dua Professor Snape di Hogwarts, Son?" Severus mengangkat alis.

"Di luar dugaan. Kurasa Rita Skeeter pun tak memperkirakan ini. Professor Minerva Snape. Tidak buruk. Kedengarannya bagus." Harry meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bawah dagu, pose berfikir yang imut.

"Bagaimana kau tau dia Minerva?" Severus mengerenyit heran.

"Karena kau menyebutnya Professor Snape, bukan Madam Snape. Kurasa Madam Hooch bukan tipemu. Dan memang Madam Sprout atau juga Madam Pomfrey juga baik. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau seleramu adalah ibu-ibu bertubuh subur atau nenek-nenek." Harry menahan tawa. Severus mendengus tapi kemudian menyeringai ketika menemukan umpan untuk menyerang Harry.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Harry? Sudah punya pacar?" Severus bertanya dengan nada jahil. Mendadak Harry teringat Draco dan apa yang diperbuat pemuda itu padanya malam ini. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil, keringat dingin menuruni sisi wajahnya, dirapalnya Occlumency berulang-ulang.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Severus cemas.

"A-aku ba-baik-baik saja." Harry menjawab terpatah-patah sambil mencengkeram perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit. Di antara sakitnya Harry berusaha memegang apa saja yang kiranya bisa melampiaskan sakitnya dan tanpa sengaja tangan kanannya memegang kalung pemberian Elita. Mendadak kalung itu bersinar hijau dan biru berpendar-pendar untuk kemudian dua sinar itu saling berpilin dan masuk ke tubuh Harry. Severus hanya bisa melihat tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa.

Baru saja Severus mengatasi keterkejutannya dan hendak bicara, mendadak tangan Harry yang berpendar biru dan kini memantulkan cahaya itu ke lantai, menampilkan gambar sepatu yang mendekat dengan tulisan Lucius Malfoy dan Albus Dumbledore di bawahnya. Severus kembali speechless, bahkan setelah Harry mengucapkan 'Liannechius mission's complete' dan sinar itu menghilang. Dumbledore dan Lucius sudah melihat mereka dari ujung koridor.

"Hai, Harry. Tidakkah sekarang sudah jam malam?" Sapa Lucius. Harry merasa perutnya melilit seketika. Severus yang merasa Harry sedang berada dalam tanggungannya, akhirnya bisa membuka mulut juga.

"Aku yang mengajaknya berbincang sebentar, Lucius. Kurasa bukan masalah kalau aku ingin mengobrol dengan anakku." Severus melirik Harry yang entah kenapa agak bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Apa kau masih takut dengan Lucius Harry." Dumbledore terkekeh geli.

"Errr.. entah… tapi kupikir tidak terlalu senang untuk ditakuti anak-anak." Jawab Harry dengan wajah polos menggemaskan yang membuat Lucius menahan senyum geli.

"Any way, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Draco? Dia sudah tidak memusuhimu lagi kan? Dia sudah minta maaf padamu seperti yang kusuruh?" Tanya Lucius menyelidik.

Harry merasa perutnya menegang tidak nyaman seketika. Peristiwa yang terjadi malam ini kembali melintas dibenaknya. Keringat mulai menuruni sisi wajah pemuda manis itu. Kembali terasa sakit badannya seolah Draco kembali melakukan hal itu padanya. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Dan tubuhnya kembali bersinar lemah kebiruan. Sebelum akhirnya ia ambruk. Di batas kesadarannya, dia membisikkan mantra Occlumens dalam hati berulang-ulang.

Lucius menangkap tubuh Harry sebelum tubuh pemuda itu menyentuh lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Severus?" teriak Lucius keras. Sedikit merasa bersalah meskipun ingin menyalahkan orang lain.

"Tenanglah, Lucius. Kita bawa Harry ke tempat Poppy dulu." Dumbledore menepuk bahu Lucius. Yang segera menggendong Harry ke Hospital Wing tergesa-gesa.

"Kau tau sesuatu, Severus?" Tanya Dumbledore.

"Sedikit." Severus memijat keningnya dan menghembuskan nafas lelah.

** TBC**


	2. Chapter 1 : Rekor!

Special Chase

Chapter 1: Rekor

Disclaimer : Punya siapa…? *digetok* Aw… iya, punya Bunda JK. Rowling!

Rate : Ummm apa ya? T boleh gak?

Genre : Family & Fantasy? Readers decide it.

Pair : Drarry yay! *dibuang*

Warn : OOC, OC. Typo. Alur gaje. Plot aneh. Mengandung unsure Yaoi! Alergi Yaoi harap menyingkir sebelum saya tendang. Gak Suka? Boleh baca! Tapi Flame-nya jangan pedes-pedes ya….T_T

Summary : Harry memenangkan Perang Hogwarts dan Dunia Sihir berhasil pulih. Semua murid mengulang tahun mereka di Hogwarts dan Harry berhasil melewati NEWT dengan baik. Namun sesaat setelah menerima hasilnya, Harry mendadak menghilang. Sebelas tahun kemudian, di Hogwarts muncul seorang anak perempuan yang menyandang marga Potter dan mengaku tinggal bersama Ibunya meskipun anak itu tak mau bicara banyak dan pengakuannya agak janggal. Benarkah dia anak Harry? Kemana perginya Harry dan apa alasannya?

Ketegangan merata ke sudut-sudut Hospital Wings. Wajah Madam Pomfrey sudah pucat-sepucat entah apa. Dumbledore dan Severus memasang wajah tegang. Begitu juga dengan Lucius, yang dengan sangat tumbennya, ikut ber-tegang ria juga.

"Bagaimana Poppy? Sesuatu yang luar biasa sepertinya?" Tanya Dumbledore dengan suara bergetar.

"Albus…" Panggil Madam Pomfrey lirih.

"Ya?" Yang dipanggil menyahut, masih dengan suara bergetar yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Severus…."

"Hm?" Jawab Severus dengan ke khawatiran di wajahnya.

"Lucius…"

"Hn?" Lucius Malfoy memasang ekspresi cemas alami yang sangat langka, lebih langka dari pada populasi Dinosaurus di tahun 2093.

"Na-nanti saja…nanti saja…" Kata Madam Pomfrey sambil memegangi keningnya. "A-aku masih bingung. Kita bicara di kantormu saja Albus. Tapi harus ada yang menjaga Harry di sini."

"Aku saja." Lucius dan Severus menyahut bersamaan.

"Okay, Lucius saja. Kau bisa tanya pada Severus nanti." Kata Dumbledore memutuskan. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju. Mereka bertiga meninggalkan Hospital Wings dengan langkah tergesa. Ini menyangkut Pahlawan Utama dunia sihir.

Sepeninggal tiga orang lainnya. Lucius menyihir sofa elegan berwarna hijau tua dengan aksen perak –dasar Slytherin- dari udara kosong. Setelah beberapa saat, Lucius mendadak ingin memeriksa detak jantung Harry. Diletakkannya telapak tangan kanannya di dada Harry dan tidak mendapati keanehan. Namun keanehan yang dirasanya adalah ada satu energi yang sangat besar dari arah bagian perut Harry. Seketika ia memindahkan tangannya ke atas perut Harry.

Lucius tersentak. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dengan mata terbelalak. Tanpa sadar dia berjalan mundur perlahan hingga membentur sofa sihirannya dan jatuh terduduk di sana. Sesaat kemudian, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuat-kuat dengan air mata mengalir deras tanpa suara sambil memijat keningnya kuat-kuat.

"Dua jam…. Malam ini…. Hebat sekali kau Harry, son…" Lirih Lucius, menggema hingga sudut-sudut Hospital Wings.

Tak ada yang menyadari jika Harry sudah sadar sejak Madam Pomfrey selesai memeriksanya dan mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa yang didapat Madam Pomfrey dan Lucius, dan apakah ia akan diberitahu hal itu besok. Lelah bertanya, Harry tertidur dan bermimpi bermain-main di sebuah sungai kecil jernih yang di dasarnya yang dangkal, permata-permata aneka warna berserakan begitu saja.

.

"Jadi?" Dumbledore mengangkat alis.

"Aku tidak yakin, Albus. Tapi ada energi yang sangat besar di dalam perut anak itu." Jawab Madam Pomfrey.

"Dan apa artinya itu?" Tanya Severus memperjelas.

"Tadinya kukira dia hamil. Kau tahulah Sev, Male Pregnant. Tapi menurutku, itu hanya Energi cadangan, tenaga dalam atau semacamnya. Yang mungkin seseorang yang bukan dari dunia sihir memberikannya." Jawab Madam Pomfrey.

"Itu masuk akal, mengingat Voldemort juga banyak menggoyahkan pemerintahan Dunia lainnya. Itu pasti. Jadi bisa saja ada yang berterima kasih pada anak itu." Dumbledore mulai tenang.

"Kau yakin Poppy?" Sergah Severus dengan gusar.

"Kau hanya cemas berlebihan pada Pangeran kecilmu Sev." Kata Madam Pomfrey.

"Tenanglah Sev. Kemungkinan Male Pregnant hanya satu banding dua milyar. Kalau kalian membaca sejarah, salah satu kasusnya sudah ratusan tahun lalu, yaitu Godric Gryffndor sendiri, yang menurunkan keluarga Potter." Dumbledore mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi kemungkinannya belum mencapai nol persen kan?" sahut Severus sarkastik. Sungguh, baru kali ini Severus membantah mentornya. "Aku pergi dulu." Katanya sambil mengangguk singkat untuk kemudian keluar.

"Dia hanya terlalu lelah." Ucap Dumbleore dan Madam Pomfrey bersamaan.

.

"Lucius." Severus menepuk pelan bahu Lucius.

"Apa kata Poppy?" tanya Lucius pelan sambil menahan tangan Severus dibahunya dan memejamkan mata.

"Energi cadangan." Jawab Severus lemah dengan mata meredup. Lucius terlompat berdiri dan menepis tangan Severus sambil menatap marah tak percaya, berusaha menguasai emosinya.

"Demi Merlin!" Seru Lucius tertahan dengan nada ditekan. "Aku memeriksanya sendiri dan itu adalah kehidupan. Kehidupan, Severus! Bukan sekedar energi!" air mata Severus meleleh. "Aku akan bicarakan ini dengan mereka." Emosi Lucius kembali memuncak. Namun sebelum Lucius melangkah, Severus sudah memeluknya.

"Kumohon. Tetap di sini. Demi Harry. Menurutku selama ini hidup Harry terlalu banyak di atur Albus. Aku tidak menyalahkan Albus. Tapi Harry juga punya hati, Lucius. Dia berhak memilih." Air mata Lucius kembali berderai mendengar penuturan Severus. Dibalasnya pelukan Pengajar Ramuan itu erat-erat. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, proses Male Pregnant itu sangat menyakitkan.

Tanpa mereka berdua menyadari, mata Harry yang tetap tertutup mengalirkan air mata.

Tok…Tok…!

Suara ketukan pintu yang terlalu pagi di kantor Severus terkesan mengganggu. Pemilik kantor sendiri baru selesai mandi dan tengah minum coklat panasnya.

"Dad~ apa kau di dalam…?" Harry memanggil dengan nada balita merajuk pada ayahnya.

"Masuklah, son." Jawab Severus dari dalam. Harry pun masuk dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Selamat pagi Dad….!" Teriak Harry begitu melihat Severus di sofa.

"Pagi. Bisa kecilkan volume suaramu, son?" Severus mengangkat alis dan kembali menyesap coklatnya.

"Sorry." Harry nyengir sambil mendekati Severus, tapi…"Uuughhh!" Harry merasa perutnya mual seketika. Severus segera menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Sampai tak ingat kalau tangannya masih menggenggam cangkir coklat.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Severus tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada cemasnya.

"Ughh.. sorry Dad, bisa kau jauhkan coklat itu? Aku benci baunya." Pinta Harry sambil memegangi pelipisnya.

"Uh, okay." Severus segera menggumamkan mantera vanishing untuk cangkirnya. Dengan gontai Harry berjalan ke sofa. Saat Severus duduk di sampingnya, Harry langsung merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Severus.

"Daddy…" Panggil Harry dengan nada manja.

"Kenapa, son?" entah kenapa tapi Severus sendiri tidak keberatan Harry bermanja padanya, malah ia mengelus rambut berantakan Harry.

"Aku ingin makan ramen rasa tomat sama jus jeruk." Mendengar permintaan nyeleneh Harry, Severus nyaris tepar gedubrakan sendiri dengan tidak elitnya. Cuma nyaris kok, belum.

"Tapi, son. Ramen kan masakan khas Jepang, dari mana kau tau?" Severus akhirnya hanya mengangkat alis.

"Itu lho, Dad. Hermione kan menghadiahkan sepaket besar komik Muggle untuk membujuk Ron agar mau mengulang sekolah di Hogwarts dulu. Terus salah satunya komik Naruto. Naruto kan, hobi ramen dan sepertinya ramen itu enak. Ayolah Dad, ya…ya…?" Harry menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Severus dengan tatapan ala anak kucing minta ikan (asin).

"Son, ramen kan hanya ada di Jepang. Belum tentu peri rumah Hogwarts bisa membuatnya." Jawab Severus dengan lembut. Oh, Severus….betapa menakjubkannya kesabaranmu.

"Yaaah… Daddy nggak asyik deh…" Harry menggembungkan pipinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Severus menghela nafas pasrah. Menyerah. Kalah dari jurus Harry.

"Ya, ya. akan Daddy carikan." Dengan muka tak rela Severus mengambil ponsel pemberian –secara paksa- Hermione yang sudah dimodifikasi dengan sihir. Hermione juga memberikan benda yang sejenis pada Lucius yang alih-alih menolak, malah meminta satu lagi untuk putra semata kaki, eh bukan, semata wayangnya. Ponsel khusus dunia sihir ala Hermione menjadi ngetren di kalangan pejabat Kementerian dan para nyonya bangsawan. Bahkan jadi tren juga di kalangan Staf Pengajar tiga sekolah.

"Daddy menghubungi siapa?" Tanya Harry begitu Severus selesai dengan ponsel-nya.

"Lucius. Tapi sabar ya, mungkin sejam lagi baru dapat." Severus mengelus kepala Harry dengan sayang.

"Dad~ Daddy…" Harry kembali memanggil dengan nada favorit barunya.

"Apa lagi, son?" Tanya Severus dengan kesabaran yang harus diacungi empat jempol.

"Aku boleh ke perpustakaan pribadi Daddy kan? Boleh ya, ya?" Harry kembali menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Severus dengan tatapan ala balita minta susu.

"Yang ada hanya buku ramuan, Son." Jawab Severus.

"Tapi aku mau baca. Sarapan kan jam tujuh. Ini baru jam lima." Pinta Harry.

"Tapi juga, bukannya kau tidak suka Ra-…"

"Tapi aku mau baca buku ramuan, Dad." Harry menggembungkan pipinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hingga akhirnya Severus menyerah kalah.

"Baiklah. Ayo." Kata Severus.

"Yeeeyy! Daddy baik deh." Teriak Harry ala batita dapat balon.

Severus tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menggelengkan kepala dan menuruti kemauan pemuda imut bermata emerald itu.

.

"Dad~" panggil Harry satu jam kemudian dengan mata tak lepas dari buku di hadapannya.

"Hm?" Sahut Severus secara tak niat.

"Sepertinya ada yang datang lewat perapian." Kata Harry tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku sedang mengoreksi essay, son. Keberatan melihatnya sebentar?" Jawab Severus.

"O~ka~y…" Sahut Harry tak rela. Bagaimana mau rela kalau kecepatannya beranjak dari kursi mencapai nol koma satu millimeter pertahun. Ups, hiperbolis ttingkat lanjut. Belum sempat Harry berdiri dengan benar, Draco Malfoy sudah berdiri di ambang perpustakaan pribadi yang sekaligus kantor Severus.

"Aku tidak lama kan?" Tanya Draco dengan satu cengiran lebar yang nyaris membuat Severus gedubrakan sendiri di tengah Danau Hitam secara narsis. Cuma nyaris kok, belum. Namun tak urung Severus bengong secara tidak elit sampai….

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In the Barbie World_

_Life in plastic_

_It's Fantastic_

"DAAAD…! Ganti ringtone ponselmu atau aku akan memberikannya pada Fluffy-nya Hagrid!" Jerit Harry histeris. Draco ngakak terpingkal-pingkal sambil guling-guling memukuli lantai secara super-extra-out-of-character. Severus pura-pura menguap bosan meski nyata-nyata mukanya saingan merah dengan kepiting goreng.

"Ya, ya. nanti kupaksa Hermione mengajariku cara menggantinya." Sahut Severus dengan nada sedatar Samudra Pasifik (emang Samudra Pasifik datar? Ombaknya dikemanakan?) yang mengagumkan dan meraih ponselnya untuk membuka SMS yang masuk sambil bergumam tak jelas yang kedengaran seperti 'sepertinya laki-laki' atau semacamnya.

_ Maaf agak lama, Sev. Soalnya susah mencari pesanan Harry. Oh, dan jangan kaget kalau sikap Draco 'agak sedikit' lain. Tadi aku mencoba mengirim mantra Confundus lewat suara dan sinyal ponsel. Sepertinya berhasil. Sepagian ini Draco akan mengira bahwa dia adalah suami Harry yang sedang mengidam. Tolong lepaskan manteranya dan modifikasi memorinya begitu dia keluar dari kantormu ya? Kau setuju kan menjadikan Draco sebagai 'suami' sementara untuk memudahkan Harry sewaktu-waktu mengidam sesuatu?_

_Lucius Malfoy  
><em>

Percayalah wahai umat manusia, kalau Severus tidak ingat sedang menjaga image cool-nya, pasti sudah terpingkal-pingkal sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja sampai patah.

"Nih ramennya. Habisin ya, susah lho nyarinya." Kata Draco sambil menyiapkan Ramennya dengan sabar. Tapi…

"Suap~~…" kata Harry dengan nada manja plus raut wajah tanpa dosa.

"Son, aku sedang memeriksa Essay." Sahut Severus.

"Biar aku saja Daddy Sev." Sahut Draco tak sabar hingga Severus memasang wajah 'oh-iya-ya'.

Satu suapan….

Dua suapan….

Tiga suapan….

"Sudah~…" Harry menekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan gaya balita tidak mau minum susu yang 'sumpah-mati-demi-Voldie-nikah-sama-Nagini' sangat imut.

"Harry, ini baru tiga suapan. Ayolah habiskan. Kau tak tau penderitaanku Apparate ke Diagon Alley dan keliling-keliling seperti orang bodoh di pagi buta? Untung Dad punya kenalan orang Jepang yang memiliki toko khas Jepang di Diagon Alley. Kalau tidak mungkin aku mencuri Fawkes untuk teleportasi ke Jepang." Rutuk Draco panjang kali lebar tambah pendek bagi rata kurang waras.

"Ta-tapi aku kenyang. Kalau satu suap lagi pasti mual." Kata Harry lirih sambil menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Draco pun menyerah, tak sanggup menghadapi jurus andalan Harry.

"Ya, sudah. Tapi sebentar lagi sarapan di Aula Besar ya? Dan sebelum sarapan pergilah menghadap Professor Dumbledore. Daddy Sev juga. Aku duluan ya, sebenarnya aku belum mandi." Draco nyengir dengan satu tangan di belakang kepala. Harry dan Severus hanya mengangguk. Setelah yakin Draco ada di luar, diam-diam Severus meraih tongkatnya.

"Naiklah, son. Ron dan Hermione pasti cemas." Kata Severus.

"Okay, Dad. See ya!" Teriak Harry dengan semangat yang telah kembali ke angka seratus persen ditambah seribu dikali sejuta.

.

"Harry…!" teriak Ron dan Hermione bersamaan begitu melihat Harry di depan gargoyle. "Kami mencarimu kemana-mana" sambung Ron.

"Aku sudah cerita kalau aku punya ayah baru kan?" Jawab Harry sambil nyengir.

"Kau dipanggil Headmaster juga? Apa lagi yang kau perbuat semalam?" Selidik Hermione.

"Ron saksinya 'Mione. Aku tidur jam delapan. Aku tidak kemana-mana semalam." Jawab Harry sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Ron dan Hermione Sweatdrop seketika.

"Sudahlah. Apa kalian tidak akan masuk?" Tegur Severus dari belakang mereka dan terus mendahului langsung masuk ke kantor Headmaster. Mau tak mau tiga remaja lainnya mengikuti.

"Dad? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Ron heran. Lebih-lebih Arthur duduk di dekat Lucius Malfoy yang tampak tidak keberatan.

"Kupikir kau hanya akan membicarakan satu anak-anak, Albus?" Tanya Arthur sambil menyesap butterbeer-nya perlahan-lahan. Tenang. Ron sampai merasa orang ini bukan ayahnya yang penuh keingintahuan.

"Tahu sendiri kau Arthur, mereka mempunyai bagian terbesar dalam hidup Harry." Jawab Lucius dengan entengnya. Sekalipun Ron sudah tahu semua perihal keluarga Malfoy dan peranan mereka dalam Perang Hogwarts, tetap saja, rasanya rikuh dan sungkan.

Dumbledore sendiri hanya diam, tersenyum samar, atau tersenyum sedikit, atau menurut perkiraan Harry, memaksa tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan dia tegak berdiri di belakang mejanya dan melangkah menuruni tangga, bergabung dengan yang lainnya, melirik Severus seolah meminta pendapat. Dan Severus adalah pembaca raut wajah yang cukup handal.

"Menurutku Albus, bisakah kita menyerahkan hal itu pada Harry?" Harry mengangkat alis menyadari Severus mengeluarkan pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Tidak adakah yang berusaha memberitahu, ck, 'anak-anak' ini apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hermione kesal dengan nada sarkastik yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Masih menunggu satu orang lagi, Miss Granger." Jawab Dumbledore dengan tenang.

Tak menunggu lama yang ditunggu datang tanpa suara hingga hanya Dumbledore yang menyadarinya.

"Ah, Poppy." Seru Dumbledore kemudian. "Duduklah, yang lain sudah tak sabar sepertinya." Dumbledore mensummon dua sofa tunggal berwarna merah tua untuk dirinya dan Matron Hospital Wings itu. Sementara Severus duduk di samping Arthur dan Trio Emas Gryffindor tetap berdiri agak berjauhan.

"So, bisa dimulai?" Tanya Hermione.

"Okay, aku dulu." Sahut Madam Pomfrey. "Ini masalah, well, dua minggu yang lalu. Saat Lucius masuk ke Hospital Wings dengan di gendongannya. Saat itu yang ku ingat sudah jam malam. Saat aku memeriksa tak ada keanehan. Tapi ada energi yang sangat besar diperutnya. Tadinya kupikir itu bayi. Male Pregnant dengan kata lain. Tapi kemudian aku mengambil kesimpulan itu hanya energi cadangan atau tenaga dalam dan semacamnya. Albus bilang mungkin ada seseorang dari dunia lain yang berterima kasih padanya."

"Tanya." Sahut Hermione dengan tenang.

"Ya, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore menaikkan alis.

" yang membawa Harry ke Hospital Wings? Sebelum itu ada apa sebenarnya?" Selidik Hermione.

"Well, Harry bersama Severus ketika aku dan Albus memergokinya. Aku menanyakan sesuatu dan tahu-tahu Harry pingsan." Jawab Lucius dengan tenang.

"Apa yang tanyakan?" tanya Ron penasaran. Lucius tertegun. Kemudian memasang ekspresi 'eh-apa-ya' ke arah Harry yang sejak tadi diam.

"Hmmm… aku tidak begitu ingat." Jawab Lucius pada akhirnya.

"Sungguh?" Ron menyipitkan mata. Ada yang janggal dari ekspresi Lucius di mata Ron.

"Itu artinya saya lupa." Jawab Lucius sambil menaikkan alis plus senyum bisnisnya.

"Fine. Just like that. Jadi Profesor Snape, apa yang terjadi sebelum datang? Semuanya harus jelas dulu sebelum mengambil kesimpulan Male Pregnant yang sangat langka itu." Cecar Hermione.

"Aku hanya mengobrol ringan dengan Harry." Sepakat dengan Lucius dalam hati, Severus mengambilkan jalan aman untuk Harry.

"Kau mengobrol dengan Severus di jam malam Harry?" Mata Hermione menyipit tajam.

"Ayolah, itu hanya dosis paling ringan kalau kalian ingat siapa aku dan apa yang kulakukan tiap tahun." Harry berkata dengan tenang sambil menaikkan alis. Severus menahan diri uuntuk tak berjengit begitu menyadari betapa berbedanya ekspresi Harry sekarang dengan ekspresi pemuda emerald itu saat merengek meminta Ramen.

"Masuk akal." Sahut Ron ringan, membela sahabatnya.

"Jangan ulangi lagi Harry. Dan kejadian itu hanya dua minggu yang lalu kan? lantas-…Merlin!" Hermione terpekik begitu menyadari sesuatu. Yang lainnya ttampak tegang, kecualikan Dumbledore dan, anehnya, Harry. "Harry…" Panggil Hermione dengan nada yang membuat semua orang merinding. Oh, kecualikan (lagi-lagi) Dumbledore dan, anehnya, Harry.

"Ya?" Jawab Harry dengan ringan dan santai dengan alis kiri terangkat.

"Tolong katakan kalau dua minggu yang lalu itu bukan malam yang sama dengan saat kau mengambil coklatmu di Kelas Sejarah Sihir dan menyuruh kami pulang ke Asrama duluan."Hermione meminta setengah berharap.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa. Karena, ya karena itu memang malam yang sama. Aku mengambil coklat terus ketemu Profesor Snape, terus kami mengobrol sampai Profesor Dumbledore dan Mr. Malfoy datang." Jawab Harry dengan ringan sampai terkesan seenaknya. Bahkan pose Harry saat ini adalah pose seenaknya juga, di mana pemuda itu bersandar di dinding, melipat tangan di dada dengan kaki kiri ditapakkan ke dinding plus alis terangkat dengan sorot kurang ajar kalau boleh dibilang.

Hermione berjengit mundur hingga menabrak Ron. Naluri wanitanya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres. Tanpa kembali menghadap Dumbledore dan masih menatap Harry, Hermione kembali bertanya. "Lantas? Apa masalah yang sebenarnya? Kalau Harry saat itu hanya pingsan karena kelelahan, dan energi yang sangat besar itu hanya energi cadangan yang tersimpan dalam perut Harry, di mana letak masalahnya? Dan kenapa harus menunggu dua minggu?"

"Masalahnya, Miss Granger. Dua minggu ini kami berusaha meyakinkan diri kami bahwa itu memang hanya energi biasa. Tapi kami tidak berhasil dan malam ini kami memutuskan untuk memeriksa ulang." Jawab Profesor Dumbledore.

"Ya. Itu sangat penting, jadi seandainya benar-benar terjadi Male Pregnant, kita bisa merawatnya secara tepat sejak dini." Sahut Madam Pomfrey.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa…" Hermione kehilangan kata-kata. Air matanya meluncur menuruni sisi wajahnya. Serasa tertikam belati.

"Harry, aku tau telah terjadi sesuatu. Tolong katakan dengan jujur. Siapa. Kalau kau bahagia, kami takkan keberatan." Kata Profesor Dumbledore.

"Ma-maksud kalian?" tanya Ron tergagap sambil mengusap lengan Hermione. Berniat menenangkan meski dia sendiri gugup.

"Kalau hanya berhubungan dengan wanita, Harry tidak akan hamil, Ron." Jawab Madam Pomfrey.

"Jadi Harry, sebelum Madam Pomfrey memeriksamu, siapa dia?" tanya Dumbledore dengan tenang.

"Albus Dumbledore!" Teriak Lucius dan Severus bersamaan. Out of character.

"Untuk apa kau meminta pendapatku?" tanya Severus sambil menaikkan sudut bibir secara sarkastik, ini pertama kalinya dia bersikap begini pada mentornya.

"Anda bilang tadi 'kami' ya? oh, manis sekali." Pose Harry berubah, dari seenaknya cenderung kurang ajar menjadi pose sarkasme dan emosi. "'Dua minggu ini kami berusaha meyakinkan diri kami bahwa itu memang hanya energi biasa.' Jadi bukan aku tapi kami ya? Oh, memangnya apa pentingnya pikiran anak kecil sepertiku? Well, mungkin tidak terlalu penting. Tapi sekalipun aku memang hamil, bayi itu bukan anak siapa-siapa, tapi anakku. Lalu apa hak kalian? Lagi pula aku masih straight! Dan aku tidak mau dengar tentang apa itu Male Pregnant atau energi cadangan. Memangnya aku tidak berhak menentukan hidupku sendiri? Dengan ini aku menolak semua pemeriksaan! Tau apa kalian tentang aku? Itu sama saja menuduhku berbuat yang tidak-tidak di dalam Kastil Hogwarts! Memangnya kalian tau apa? Berhenti mengurusiku! Urusi saja Kementerian payah itu! Ethainne pun akan memandang rendah kalian!" Harry pun keluar dan membanting pintu dengan kasar.

Hermione menatapi semua orang di ruangan itu satu persatu dengan raut muka tak terbaca. Terakhir dipandanginya Dumbledore lama-lama tepat dimatanya. Satu senyum sinis terukir dibibirnya ketika dia berbalik.

"Kejam." Kata Hermione dengan nada jijik dan benci. Yang bisa menyahut hanya Dumbledore sendiri.

"Harry hanya-.."

"Bukan Harry!" potong Hermione dengan tegas. Pertama kali dilakukannya terhadap Dumbledore. "Tapi kalian." Lalu gadis berambut madu itu keluar dan membanting pintu keras-keras, mengikuti jejak Harry. Ron terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap ayahnya dengan tajam.

"Dad. Aku mulai berpikir kalau Hermione benar." Kata Ron dengan dingin sebelum akhirnya dia keluar mengikuti sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kurasa aku setuju dengan anak-anak." Jawab Luius sambil berdiri diikuti Severus.

"Atau kami berdua berubah menjadi kekanak-kanakan?" kata Severus dengan nada sarkastik.

"Aku turun, Albus. Draco menungguku. Apa perlu kuingatkan kalau lima belas menit lagi upacara kelulusan murid tingkat delapan akan dimulai?" Lucius menaikkan sudut bibirnya dengan sinis dan keluar bersama Severus.

Dumbledore menghela nafas. "Kita salah memilih kata-kata sepertinya, Poppy."

"Siapa Ethainne?" Tanya Arthur dan Madam Pomfrey bersamaan.

.

Suasana Aula Besar sangat ramai. Dekorasinya berbeda dan agak sedikit lebih meriah. Bahkan luas Aula Besar menjadi tiga kali lipat lebih luas dari biasanya. Panji-panji Hogwarts dan empat asrama berkibar dengan megahnya. Disana-sini terpancar kegembiraan bercampur ketegangan. Baik dari para murid maupun dari para wali dan orangtua murid.

Namun kata tegang dan gembira tidak berlaku bagi tiga orang yang baru memasuki Aula Besar dengan raut wajah tak terbaca hingga menarik perhatian seisi Aula Besar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Trio Emas Gryffindor.

"Mereka sudah gila. Masa iya menuduhmu seperti itu. Baru kali ini aku merasa jijik pada Dumbledore." Sungut Ron sedikit menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin mencincangnya dan mengumpankannya pada Giant Squid. Catat, ini pertama kali aku bicara seperti ini." Hermione ikut menggerutu.

"Bisa hentikan topik itu? Bersenang-senanglah." Sahut Harry. Matanya mencari Sirius, ayah baptis sekaligus walinya.

"Mencariku? Kau harus mengganti kacamatamu Harry, aku sudah dibelakangmu sejak tiga jam yang lalu." Sirius muncul dari arah belakang mereka dengan Remus yang wajahnya memerah di sisinya.

"Leluconmu sama dengan pedagang yang mengatakan kembaliannya empat juta galleon Sirius." Harry memutar bola mata.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan Harry, selepas upacara ini, okay?" Wajah Sirius menjadi serius.

"Kenapa tidak dirumah saja? Toh, ini hari terakhirku di Hogwarts. Aku ingin sedikit meninggalkan jejak." Jawab Harry sambil menyeringai jahil. Sirius sampai merasa kalau yang dihadapinya sekarang bukan Harry, tapi ayahnya.

"Kalau untuk yang seperti itu aku tidak melarang." Sirius ikut-ikutan menyeringai.

"Sirius!" Protes Remus.

"Tenang saja Moony. Biarkan Harry sedikit bersenang-senang, ini hari terakhir dia di Hogwarts, kan?" Sirius menenangkan Remus. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau anak-anak yang mereka perdebatkan sudah menjauh dari pandangan.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau memberitahu mereka tentang Dumbledore tadi, Harry?" Tanya Hermione.

"Nanti saja. Di rumah. Itu lebih nyaman." Jawab Harry.

"Dad juga diam saja tadi. Menyebalkan!" gerutu Ron.

"Ron, Hermione…" Panggil Harry setengah berbisik.

"Ya?" Sahut keduanya dengan heran.

"Bisa tidak meninggalkanku sendirian? Aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman." Jawab Harry sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Pose defensive yang rapuh.

"Tentu, Harry." Hermione mengusap lengan Harry, berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku juga merasa ada yang mengawasi kita dengan sejak kita masuk. Ah, mungkin mengawasi Harry. Aku tidak akan jauh-jauh kalau begitu." Kata Ron.

"By the way, mana orang tuamu Hermione?" Tanya Harry.

"Entah….lah." Kalimat Hermione terpenggal karena mendadak pintu aula besar mendadak menjeblak tebuka. Dan dua orang yang datang kemudian membuat semua orang speechless.

Yang datang adalah sepasang suami istri yang mengenakan pakaian elegan yang Malfoy pun akan iri. Sang suami mengenakan setelan kemeja putih berkelas, dipadu celana dasar hitam dan jas model terbaru yang terkesan sederhana tapi elegan, meski kalau dilihat dari bahannya pasti harganya sangat mahal dan mewah. Masih dilapisi juga dengan jubah sutera warna hitam dengan aksen silver. Rambutnya tampak tersisir rapi dan satu bros huruf 'G' berukuran sedang yang dihiasi permata ruby tampak bertengger dengan angkuh di dada kirinya.

Sementara sang istri mengenakan gaun sutera terusan putih ditambah aksen biru laut di sana-sini. Dia tidak mengenakan jubah, memperlihatkan bahu putihnya karena memang gaun itu tidak berlengan, hanya ada sutera transparan selebar tiga jari yag menutupi pundaknya. Mode gaun itu sedikit lain dan belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Agak klasik namun mewah dan elegan. Rambutnya yang coklat madu disanggul secara sederhana dan hanya dihiasi tiara kecil berpermata ruby. Lehernya berhiaskan kalung emas bertatahkan pemata ruby juga. Begitu juga lengannya yang dihiasi gelang lengan emas. Pendek kata, penampilan mereka sederhana, namun mewah dan elegan.

Keduanya juga tidak tampak kikuk, seperti sudah biasa menerima sorotan perhatian massa seperti sekarang. Mereka melangkah dengan tenang dan pasti. Membuat orang-orang yang berpikiran buruk merasa terintimidasi. Orang-orang segera menyingkir memberi jalan. Namun tidak demikian dengan Trio Emas. Seperti tertular sikap kebangsawanan sepasang suami istri itu, Hermione berjalan kearah mereka dengan tenang, meski ada raut tak percaya di matanya. Harry dan Ron mengikuti dengan heran.

"Mum, Dad." Hermione meyakinkan penglihatannya. Airmatanya mengalir perlahan menuruni kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Hermione." Balas Jane Granger lirih. Dengan bahagia ia memeluk putri semata wayangnya.

"Kau bisa berlaku bodoh juga ya? Bagaimana mungkin kami pergi ke Australia kalau rumah tujuan saja tak ada?" Jacob Granger mengelus rambut putrinya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Maaf." Hermione tertunduk malu.

"Haha, sudahlah. Kami tau, kau mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk kami. Untung saja orang-orang nenekmu menemukan kami." Jane Granger tertawa kecil.

"Mum tidak pernah cerita tentang nenek." Protes Hermione.

"Memangnya sepasang kekasih yang kawin lari dan takut anak semata wayangnya direbut sang nenek akan melakukan hal itu?" Jacob Granger menaikkan alis.

"Yang benar? Tapi Nenek pasti tidak marah lagi kan? buktinya mau menolong kalian di Australia, dan bagaimana kalian lepas dari Jimat Memori?" tanya Hermione beruntun.

"Ada seorang kepercayaan nenekmu dan dia penyihir yang hebat. Dan ada seorang guru disini yang dipercaya nenekmu. By the way, terima kasih atas baju ini yang kau kirimkan ke rumah lama kita. Kau diam-diam menjadi desainer ya?" Selidik Jane Granger.

"Begitulah. Cabang di Diagon Alley baru dibuka. Rencananya mau buka cabang di London, gaun biasa saja tapi. Eh, rumah lama kita? Tidak tinggal di sana lagi?" Cecar Hermione.

"Nenekmu yang meminta, nak. Dia ingin melihatmu hari ini juga. By the way, mana teman-temanmu?" Tanya Jacob Granger.

"Mr. dan Mrs Granger. Saya Harry Potter, teman Hermione. Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Harry menggunakan sapaan formal.

"Dan saya Ron Weasley." Sahut Ron, sebisa mungkin terlihat sopan.

"Hai Harry, dan Ron. Senang juga bertemu dengan kalian." Jawab Jacob dengan ramah.

"Apa kau begitu tomboy sampai temanmu laki-laki semua Hermione? Senang bertemu kalian, nak." Goda Jane Granger. Mereka segera terlibat percakapan akrab. Tak menghiraukan beberapa orang masih melihat mereka sambil berbisik-bisik penuh keingintahuan.

.

"Para hadirin dan tamu undangan. Diharap menempati tempat yang telah disediakan." Suara sonorous menggema ke seantero Aula Besar. Serentak para orang tua dan wali murid menempati tempat duduk berhiaskan satin putih yang diatur melingkari meja-meja kecil bundar, dengan empat kursi tiap meja. Sementara para murid duduk di meja panjang Asrama seperti biasanya yang kali diletakkan paling dekat dengan pintu. Hufflepuff paling kanan, Gryffindor di sebelahnya, ditambah Slytherin dan Ravenclaw paling ujung.

Sementara di depan meja panjang Staff Pengajar, terdapat satu podium.

"Acara pertama, sambutan dari Headmaster of Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry." Suara kembali menggema. Dumbledore memberikan sambutan yang tidak terlalu di dengar Harry.

"Ladies and gentlemen, saatnya kita menyaksikan, pengumuman siswa-siswi terbaik Hogwarts angkatan ini. Di mana tahun ini ada co-champions, alias dua juara yang belum pernah terjadi selama ini. Karena nilai mereka sama tingginya, yang masing-masing berbeda asrama. Ladies end Gentlemen, kita sambut Mr. Draco Malfoy dan Miss Hermione Granger, sebagai juara pertama angkatan Hogwarts tahun ini!" suara tepukan bergema riuh. Hermione kewalahan menghadapi serbuan ucapan selamat. Ron dan Harry sampai harus ikut menahan mereka. Dan akhirnya Hermione berhasil mencapai panggung di mana podium berada. Draco sudah sampai duluan karena tidak ada yang –berani- mengusiknya.

"Dan juara kedua, diraih oleh… oh, tidak, co-champion juga, Mr. Harry Potter and Nott!" Tepukan tangan dan ucapan selamat menghambur. Tidak ada yang menyangka karena memang tidak ada yang memperhatikan prestasi akademik Harry selama ini. Yang disorot hanya sepak terjang Sang Pahlawan menghadapi Voldemort.

Sirius tak alang kepalang bangganya. Dalam hati sudah berjanji akan menghadiahkan apapun yang Harry mau nanti. Sementara Ron bertukar galleon dengan Seamus.

"Dan untuk juara ketiga, diraih oleh seorang Putri Elina Morgan!" Tepuk tangan menggema di meja Ravenclaw.

.

Harry melongo.

"Sejak kapan pesta kelulusan berubah jadi pesta dansa abal seperti ini?" Teriak Harry sia-sia entah pada siapa yang langsung diredam oleh suara musik. Sejak tadi dia sibuk menerima ucapan selamat dari adik kelas dan begitu kerumunan fans mereda Ron dan Hermione tidak ada lagi di dekatnya. Harry menangkap sosok Hermione yang tengah berdansa dengan Blaise. Ron menghilang entah kemana.

Melihat wajah-wajah mereka yang terlihat bahagia, Harry tak tega menghujat mereka, dalam hati sekalipun. 'Hell! Bukankah aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melibatkan mereka lagi? Jadi aku harus menanggung semua sendirian!' Harry menguatkan hatinya.

"Ah, ya. bergabung dengan Ginny saja." Gumam Harry sendirian. Tapi belum lagi sempat melangkah, Harry mencelos melihat Ginny sedang berdansa dengan Dean dan Neville berdansa dengan Luna. "Search. Search. Se..arch." Gumaman Harry terpenggal saat mendapati Seamus, harapan terakhir Harry, tengah bersandar di pundak seseorang berdasi hijau, tak jelas siapa karena tempat mereka agak di sudut. Apa pasangan antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor sedang tren ya? Harry mengetuk dahinya sandiri.

"Habis deh, teman-teman Gryffindor-ku." Gerutu Harry sambil menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibir. Ngambek sendiri. Tapi semua itu segera dihentikannya dan matanya menajam saat ia merasa ada yang mengawasinya dengan tajam disertai aroma mint segar yang makin mendekat. Harry kelabakan sendiri mencari teman dan akhirnya menemukan Pansy, Daphne dan Astoria di meja Gryffindor bersama beberapa anak asrama lainnya. Sepertinya semua sudah bercampur baur tanpa peduli status asrama.

"Hai, boleh gabung?" Sapa Harry dengan wajah polos bin imutnya.

"Tentu. Memang Hermione dan Ron kemana?" tanya Pansy.

"Tuh." Harry menunjuk lantai dansa dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal tapi imut.

"Ditinggal sendirian?" Tanya Daphne. Harry hanya mengangguk.

"Makanya cari pacar." Sahut Leon Ford, Ravenclaw, pacar Pansy yang baru disadari Harry keberadaannya.

"Mau mati Leon? Pangeran tidak akan membiarkannya." Sahut Astoria. Leon terbungkam seketika.

"Pangeran siapa? Si Voldie-Moldie menjengkelkan itu kan sedang berdansa dengan Nagini di neraka sekarang." Jawab Harry dengan nada kesal. Empat orang yang berbicara dengannya terbahak-bahak seketika mendengar kalimat, nada bicara dan ekspresi Harry.

"Hey, yang kali ini benar-benar Pangeran lho." Sahut Daphne.

"Punya istana." Sambung Astoria.

"Darah murni aristocrat. Bukan darah campuran." Pansy mendengus.

"Dia sangat tampan. Bukan noseless seperti Voldie." Astoria terkekeh.

"Dan dia sangat terobsesi padamu sejak pertama kali mendengar namamu 'Ry." Pansy menyeringai.

"Sepertinya aku tau siapa yang kalian maksud." Leon menguap dengan wajah bosan.

"Tapi aku benar kan? Ah, mungkin hari ini dia akan melamarmu 'Ry. Berani taruhan Leon darling?" Pansy mengerling manja kearah kekasihnya.

"Okay. Aku akan menciummu kalau Pangeran benar-benar melamarnya." Sahut Leon dengan ringannya.

"Tidak! Umm, yang menang traktir yang kalah apa saja berapa saja." Sahut Pansy.

"Deal." Leon menyeringai.

"Dan, well, taruhan Daph, Harry akan menerimanya. Berikan semua novel serial Stephanie Meyer dan Diana Wayne Jones padaku kalau aku menang." Astoria menyeringai.

"Dan berikan padaku seratus komik Naruto dan Detektif Conan padaku kalau kau kalah. Aku tak yakin Harry mau menerimanya. Dia tidak pernah mendekati Harry terang-terangan kan?" Daphne tak mau kalah.

"Yang kalian sebut tadi bukannya Novel dan komik Muggle?" Harry sampai terbengong-bengong. Keempat orang lainnya saling pandang, menyeringai dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Harry secara bersamaan.

"Seberapa banyak kau mengenal kami, hmm?" kata keempatnya bersamaan.

"La-lagi pula, mepertaruhkan sesuatu kok di depan yang di pertaruhkan?" Harry menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibir. Empat orang lainnya Speechless melihat pose imut Harry. Pansy, Daphne dan Astoria seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Kyaa…. Manisnya….!" Jerit ketiganya serentak sambil menghujani Harry dengan blitz kamera.

"Hei! Itu kamera Muggle kan? kalian menyelundupkan barang ya?" Protes Harry.

"Enak saja, ini ada surat dan garansinya tau.., kami titip ke Hermione belinya." Sahut Pansy. Harry kembali menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibir hingga Pansy, Daphne dan Astoria kembali menghujani Harry dengan blitz kamera. Tapi itu tak bisa berlangsung lama.

"Kepada Mr. Harry Potter, diharapkan maju menuju podium sekarang. Karena ada seseorang yang akan menyampaikan sesuatu." Suara sonorous kembali menggema. Harry menaikkan alis. Semua orang mulai celingukan mencari keberadaan Harry.

"Yey, aku menang Leon darling, itu pasti Pangeran yang mau melamar Harry." Pansy menyeringai sambil bergelayut di lengan Leon.

"Belum tentu. Mungkin ini kejahilan Sirius karena aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang 'berkesan'." Harry mendengus dan berdiri dengan enggan. Sementara Leon dan yang lainnya berdiri untuk memastikan siapa yang memanggil Harry.

Waktu seperti melambat saat Harry mulai melangkah. Tak ada lagi pasangan yang beransa. Semua orang terpaku ditempat masing-masing setelah sedikit menyingkir untuk memberi jalan pada Harry. Harry berjalan dengan tenang, pasti dan anggun bak bangsawan. Namun, saat Harry tiba tepat di tengah-tengah Aula Besar, kakinya seperti terpaku di lantai.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, Draco melangkah perlahan dengan mata tak lepas dari Harry. Pemuda Emerald itu terpana, seolah melihat malaikat atau semacamnya. Dunia seperti berhenti berputar dan bahkan detak jantung pun tak terdengar. Draco dengan penampilannya yang rupawan bak malaikat dan terutama mata setajam pedang kristal dingin yang seperti menusuk jantung Harry dan memenjarakan hatinya.

Bukan tanpa alasan mata Draco tak lepas dari Harry. Di mata Draco, Harry-lah malaikat yang sesungguhnya. Dengan wajah rupawan, raut wajah polos, mata emerald seindah permata berlian, tubuh semampai proporsional dan rambut yang halus. Draco tak mampu lagi berpaling, di matanya hanya ada Harry seorang. Beruntung dia masih cukup sadar dan sabar untuk berhenti tepat sepuluh langkah dari hadapan Harry.

Begitu kakinya berhenti melangkah, Draco tersenyum, senyum tulus yang hanya untuk Harry. Lalu mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke langit-langit sihir Aula Besar. Harry ikut mendongak. Matanya membelalak melihat apa yang dituliskan Draco di sana. Belum lagi Harry tersadar sepenuhnya, Draco menatap Harry tajam-tajam hingga yang ditatap terpaksa menatap balik karena tak tahan terlalu lama ditatapi begitu. Saat mata mereka bertemu pandang (lagi), Draco mengucapkan apa yang telah dituliskannya di langit-langit tadi.

"I love you with all my live, Harry James Potter. Would you marry me?" kata-kata Draco terdengar hingga ke sudut terjauh Aula Besar karena sejak tadi tak ada yang mampu bergerak, apalagi bicara. Harry membelalak melihat kotak beludru warna hitam dengan cincin bermata Emerald yang dikelilingi permata Sapphire melayang ke arahnya.

"A-ada alasan untuk semua ini?" Harry tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangan dari Draco.

"Alasannya adalah aku mencintaimu, Harry." Jawab Draco dengan tenang, tatapan lembutnya membuat Harry terpaku.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?" sergah Harry dengan gusar sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apakah menurutmu empat belas tahun itu terlalu sebentar Harry? Aku tau aku salah. Aku menggunakan cara lain agar kau selalu mengingatku. Agar aku bisa berada di dekatmu. Aku minta maaf jika menyakitimu. Tapi semuanya kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu. Dan, well, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, hingga kadang-kadang timbul perasaan bahwa kau juga mencintaiku dan kau membalas perasaanku. Wajahmu yang memerah saat ini adalah salah satu buktinya." Kata Draco panjang lebar, diakhiri satu senyuman lembut. Harry yang kembali terpaku pada mata Draco, baru tersentak sadar saat Draco sudah sejarak dua langkah lagi dari Harry.

Harry mendadak teringat dengan apa yang diperbuat Draco malam itu. Tubuhnya menegang seketika. Tatapan lembut itu sama dengan tatapan Draco malam itu, tatapan yang kontras dengan perbuatannya yang kasar. Harry menguatkan dirinya. Sejenak digenggamnya kalung pemberian Elita. Rasa nyaman menjalar memasuki telapak tangannya dan menjalar keseluruh tubuh melalui pembuluh darah.

Harry kemudian memandang berkeliling, melihat ekspresi orang-orang di sekitarnya sambil berpikir cepat. Dumbledore yang terlompat dan terpaku berdiri dari kusinya. McGonnagall yang ternganga. Severus dan Lucius yang terperangah kaget. Narcissa yang menekap mulutnya dengan tangan tanpa gerakan sedikitpun, dan yang lainnya yang semuanya menampakkan ekspresi tak percaya, kaget dan sebagainya. Bagaimanapun, percintaan sesama jenis di Dunia Sihir masih sangat, umm, controversial.

"Ummm… aku memang pernah berpikir kalau aku menyukaimu sih…" Jawab Harry secara asal.

"Sungguh kah?" Draco terbelalak senang dan langsung mengeliminasi jarak antara bibir mereka. Mata Draco terpejam dalam bahagia, sementara mata Harry terbelalak antara kaget dan tak percaya Draco menciumnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, barulah otak Harry kembali bekerja dan entah kenapa Harry bisa berpikir dengan kecepatan maksimum. Dia teringat lagi ekspresi Dumbledore, dan Narcissa tadi. Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, Harry mendorong tubuh Draco dan tiga detik kemudian tinju dengan kekuatan maksimum milik Harry mendarat dengan telak di dahu Draco.

Begitu kuatnya sampai Draco terjajar beberapa langkah ke belakang. Sementara keadaan Harry lain lagi, tangannya begitu sakit bak baru saja menghantam tembok dan tubuhnya terpental ke belakang. Namun pada waktu yang tepat Harry mengatur agar kakinya jatuh lebih dulu, alhasil, Harry mendarat dengan posisi berlutut dengan satu kaki dan tangan kanan disilangkan di atas lutut dengan tangan kiri sebagai tumpuan. Lalu perlahan-lahan Harry berdiri.

"Kupikir itu cukuplah." Kata Harry dengan santai sambil menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya seolah membersihkannya dari debu. "Itu atas semua rasa sakit yang kau beri. Sudah kukembalikan padamu. Jadi tenang saja, aku akan melupakannya."

Draco ternganga. Tak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu.

"Ta-tapi 'Ry. Apa kurangnya aku? Aku janji aku pasti bisa membahagiakanmu!" Teriak Draco di antara shock-nya.

"O, ow. Well~ aku lupa kalau aku sedang menghadapi seorang Malfoy yang tak pernah ditolak dan selalu memikirkan diri mereka sendiri. Kudengar Malfoy tak pernah ditolak, ya? Wow, I'm a Special chase!" Kata Harry dengan santai dan ringan.

"Uughh… aku sudah menduga dan sudah tau sih. Tapi tak kusangka secepat ini." Gumaman Harry terdengar jelas. "Maaf semuanya yang sudah kurepotkan. Bye. Selamat tinggal." Kata Harry dengan ringan sambil berbaik dengan santai dan melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu Aula Besar.

Draco yang tersadar kemudian berlari ke pintu yang terbanting keras tertutup dua puluh lima langkah di hadapannya. Tepat sepuluh langkah lagi dari pintu, satu cahaya biru terang memancar melalui celah daun pintu, namun Draco tak berhenti, Terus digebraknya pintu itu dan cahaya biru sudah lenyap. Tak ada Harry dimanapun.

Sementara di dalam Aula. Lucius tersentak seketika mendengar pintu yang menjeblak terbuka karena ulah Draco.

"Merlin! Dia mengatakan selamat tinggal, Severus! Kumohon Minerva! Biarkan aku ke kamarnya!" teriak Lucius. Barulah McGonnagall dan Severus bisa bergerak dan segera berlari. Mengambil jalan terdekat ke asrama Gryffindor.

**TBC**

**Ugyaaa…! Abal bin gaje…! *ngakak sendiri***

**Un, ada yang nyadar nggak kalo aku nyelipin sedikit SevLuc disini, Hahahay…! *ketawa stress* tapi beneran itu nggak sengaja lhoo….. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, aku kebanyakan OC ya….? Un, ini kan setengah Fantasy un, gak papa kan, un?**

***ditabok Deidara* Review ya…. kritik dan saran atau apa aja un, tapi kalo flame jangan pedes-pedes ya…. :p**


	3. Chapter 2 : Perkamen Selamat Tinggal

Special Chase

**Chapter 2 : Perkamen Selamat Tinggal **

**Disclaimer** : Punya siapa…? *digetok* Aw… iya, punya Bunda JK. Rowling!

**Rate** : Ummm apa ya? **T** boleh gak?

**Genre** : Family & Fantasy? Readers decide it.

**Pair** : Drarry yay! *dibuang*

**Warn** : **Super** OOC, OC. Typo. Alur gaje. Plot aneh. Mengandung unsure Yaoi! Alergi Yaoi harap menyingkir sebelum saya tendang. Gak Suka? Boleh baca! Tapi Flame-nya jangan pedes-pedes ya….T_T Udah diperingatin lo ya? Jangan protes lagi. Yang Protes ku suruh makan Voldie…! *dicrucio berjamaah*

**Summary** : Harry memenangkan Perang Hogwarts dan Dunia Sihir berhasil pulih. Semua murid mengulang tahun mereka di Hogwarts dan Harry berhasil melewati NEWT dengan baik. Namun sesaat setelah menerima hasilnya, Harry mendadak menghilang. Dua belas tahun kemudian, di Hogwarts muncul seorang anak perempuan yang menyandang marga Potter dan mengaku tinggal bersama Ibunya meskipun anak itu tak mau bicara banyak dan pengakuannya agak janggal. Benarkah dia anak Harry? Kemana perginya Harry dan apa alasannya?

**=^^_^^=**

Lucius berlari tanpa peduli apa-apa lagi. Severus, Minerva, dan Narcissa mengekor di belakangnya. Tepat di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, keempatnya berhenti.

"Bravelius Gryffindor." Minerva mengucap kata sandi. Narcissa sempat-sempatnya memutar mata. Nyonya Gemuk membuka pintu cepat-cepat karena melihat wajah empat orang itu begitu serius.

Lucius dan Severus segera menerobos masuk dan membuka pintu kamar murid laki-laki tingkat delapan.

"Harry!" Teriak keduanya bersamaan. Namun yang ada di sana hanya seorang peri rumah bernama Rixen yang tengah sesenggukan di samping tempat tidur Harry. Dan pemuda bermata Emerald itu tak tampak di manapun. Severus memeriksa kamar mandi dan hasilnya nihil. Lucius menyisir ke sekeliling kamar. sementara Minerva menyisir ke sekeliling ruang rekreasi dan Narcissa menghilang entah kemana.

Selang beberapa lama, pencarian dihentikan. Narcissa sudah kembali dan mereka berkumpul di dekat ranjang Harry.

"Rixen. Kau melihat Harry?" Tanya Severus.

"Ya, tadi Master. Tapi tidak lama dan Master Harry langsung pergi." Jawab peri rumah itu sambil masih sesenggukan.

"Kau tau Harry pergi ke mana?" Tanya Minerva.

"Tidak Mistress." Peri Rumah itu menggeleng sedih. "Master Harry Potter tidak mengatakan kemana akan pergi."

"Nyonya Gemuk melihatnya masuk, tapi hanya itu." Narcissa menyahut dengan suara gemetar.

"Apa maksudmu, Cissy?" Tanya Lucius dengan nada tajam.

"Dia tidak melihat Harry keluar!" Jawab Narcissa dengan air mata menggenang.

"Atau mungkin dia memakai Jubah Gaib warisan ayahnya?" tanya Severus.

"Aku sudah menanyakannya, apakah ada pintu terbuka tapi tak ada yang keluar. Dan Nyonya Gemuk bersumpah bahwa dia tidak tidur dan tak ada yang seperti itu." Narcissa menunduk. Keempatnya kebingungan.

"Harry! Harry! Kau di dalam?" Teriak Remus yang segera menerobos ke dalam kamar di belakangnya Sirius mengekor.

"Mana Harry?" Remus nyaris menjerit.

"Tidak ada di sini." Minerva menjawab dengan suara bergetar. Severus memegang bahunya secara tak kentara. Satu pikiran mendadak muncul di kepala Remus. Dengan cepat dibukanya lemari dan laci-laci Harry. Kosong. Remus terduduk.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kan? Maksudku Harry." Mata Narcissa mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Harry! Harry!" satu teriakan bergema di ruang rekreasi. Draco berlari ke kamar yang pintunya , Theo, Ron dan Hermione mengikuti.

"Harry?" Draco berteriak dengan mata nanar begitu sampai di ambang pintu.

"Terlambat, Son. Dia pergi." Jawab Lucius lirih.

"Tidak, Harry tidak mungkin pergi, dia pasti ada di suatu tempat di sini, di Hogwarts, mungkin Menara Astronomi, atau danau." Draco membalas dengan nada tak percaya. Dia akan beranjak begitu Ron memegang tangannya.

"Dia tidak berada di sana." Jawab Ron dengan dingin sambil menyeret Draco mendekati ranjang Harry.

"Kalau Harry memang hanya ingin ke danau, untuk apa dia membentang Marauders Map di ranjangnya? Dan untuk apa sobekan perkamen ini ditulisi "JANGAN PERNAH MENCARIKU"? Jawab! Tak adakah yang menyadarinya sejak tadi." Mata Ron berkaca-kaca, menyorot marah entah pada siapa.

"Master. Draco Malfoy, Sir. Master Harry meminta Rixen memberikan ini pada Master Draco Malfoy, Sir." Rixen memberikan satu gulungan perkamen pada Draco untuk kemudian menghilang dalam satu lecutan pelan.

Dengan ketidaksabaran yang patut diacungi jempol Draco membuka pita Hitam bergaris tengah merah yang mengikat perkamen yang ternyata cukup panjang itu. Draco membaca bagian atas perkamen itu dengan mata nanar.

"HAAAARRRRYYYYYY!" Teriak Draco tanpa bisa dicegah, tubuh sang pangeran Slytherin itu merosot limbung ke lantai. Perkamen itu meluncur lepas dari tangannya tanpa izin. Matanya yang tak sanggup mengalirkan air mata hanya terpejam merasakan pedih menghujam hatinya. Tak lama kemudian, mendadak Draco berlari keluar, pergi tanpa bisa dicegah.

Dari satu tangan ke tangan lain, perkamen itu berpindah-pindah. Tak ada raut wajah yang tetap setelah membacanya. Dua orang masuk, Madam Pomfrey dan Albus Dumbledore.

"Dia benar-benar pergi?" Desis Sang Headmaster. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Albus Dumbledore tajam-tajam kecuali Remus, dan Sirius.

"Semua gara-gara kau!" Ron menuding Dumbledore tepat di wajahnya, semua orang terhenyak.

"Ron!" Jerit Blaise dan Hermione. Theo memegang pundak Ron tak kentara.

"Itu benar, kan 'Mione? Kalau tidak karena dia, Harry pasti masih disini! Coba pikir dengan kepala sok tahu-mu itu! Laki-laki mana yang senang kalau dituduh HAMIL! Harry sangat menghormati Kastil Hogwarts! Harry sangat mencintai Hogwarts! Menuduhnya seperti itu berarti menuduhnya menodai Hogwarts! Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Tau apa kau tentang hidup Harry?" Teriak Ron dengan intonasi tinggi.

"Aku bahkan berpikir kalau Ron sepenuhnya benar. Sudah cukup kau mencampuri hidup Harry!" Hermione ikut emosi. Dipegangnya tangan Ron.

"Pergi. The Burrow 'Mione." Sahut Ron dengan mata masih menyorot tajam.

"Tapi Ron, kastil ini kan…" Theo akan mencegah.

"Tidak tembus apparate? Apa kau meragukan Hermione Granger?" balas Ron dengan dingin. Tepat sebelum Hermione menggumamkan mantra apparate dalam Rune Kuno, Theo berhasil memegang tangan Ron yang bebas, dan mereka bertiga menghilang dalam satu lecutan.

"Zabini, bantu jelaskan pada keluarga Granger, Weasley dan Nott. Juga, Bawalah perkamen Selamat Tinggal itu. Berikan pada yang namanya ada di sana secara berantai." Perintah Severus untuk kemudian keluar diikuti Lucius dan Narcissa. Sirius merangkul Remus dan keluar juga. Total sisa, tiga orang.

"Mau baca bagian anda? aku akan menunggu." Blaise terkekeh, bertaruh sendiri dalam hati, seperti apa wajah kedua orang itu setelah membacanya.

** To : Semua yang mengenal Harry Potter, aku pergi karena tidak ada alasan untuk tinggal. Beberapa minggu ini, kalimat itu terus mengganggu pikiranku. Aku jadi merasa harus pergi dalam waktu dekat ini. Yah, meskipun aku tidak tau kenapa. Padahal, kalau hanya soal kelulusan dari Hogwarts, tidak akan ada yang berpikiran sepertiku bukan?**

** Draco Malfoy : Arrggghh! Tadinya aku mau menulis namamu paling akhir, ini kenapa malah yang pertama? Yah, tidak masalah juga. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih atas semua yang telah kau beri, baik ejekan, hinaan, pujian, kenangan bahkan rasa sakit. Dan ku harap kau melupakan semuanya. **

** RonWeasley : kau sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki seumur hidup. Semoga kau bahagia Ron. Dan jangan menyerah pada keadaan, teruslah mengejar kebahagiaan sejatimu. Wah, aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa bicara begini, yang pasti aku merasa harus mengatakan ini. Terima kasih untuk selalu ada di sisiku selama ini. Aku tidak tau harus membalasnya dengan apa.**

** Hermione Granger : Kau tau 'Mione, sahabat terbaik dan terpandai yang pernah kutemui adalah dirimu. Kau juga begitu mengerti perasaanku. Kau penyihir terkuat yang selama ini melindungiku. Aku tak tau apakah kau masih bisa membaca tulisan ini jika kau tidak menolongku. Terima kasih sudah menolongku ribuan kali. Semoga suatu saat aku bisa menolongmu juga.**

** Professor Dumbledore : terima kasih atas bimbingannya selama ini. Jujur, saya lelah untuk terus menjadi pahlawan. Kuharap suatu saat saya bisa lepas dari takdir ini, dan hidup bebas menentukan jalan saya sendiri. Maaf jika tak sesuai harapan Anda.**

** Professor Snape : Daddy Sev, jaga dia baik-baik ya? Dan jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja.**

** Professor McGonagal : Terimakasih Profesor, Anda selalu mendukung saya di saat yang paling tak mungkin sekalipun. Saya tidak lupa bagaimana Anda membela saya dan mengatakan akan membantu saya untuk menjadi Auror, tapi saya sedang mempertimbangkan lagi, apakah tetap melanjutkan cita-cita tersebut. **

** Ginny Weasley : Gin, jaga baik-baik Marauders Map yang kutitipkan padamu ya? Jangan lupa untuk mencari pewaris yang tepat jika kau akan lulus nanti. Tapi menyimpannya untuk anak Fred dan George juga ide bagus. Terima kasih sudah menjagaku habis-habisan di tahun keenam. **

** Luna Lovegood : I believe in you. Try to tell everyone who afraid 'bout me. Try to tell that I've come to the across wand and they say : NO! If you all believe in miracle, you should believe if I'm fine. You can see what people can't, Luna. So, please don't ever you try to use your ability to find me. I don't know why I must write this, but I've seen many times in my dream that one day I'll go from Magic world and don't know if I can come back or not.**

** Blaise Zabini : Jaga Hermione untukku ya, apapun yang kau dengar nanti, jangan bersikap bodoh, okay?**

** Theodore Nott : aku bingung kenapa aku menulis ini, tapi aku merasa ini kenyataannya. Apapun yang terjadi, pastikan langkahmu, lihat dirimu, sanggupkah kau menjaganya hingga tak ada sedikitpun rasa sakit yang menghampirinya. Jika kau tidak yakin, tunggu hingga siap. Apapun tindakanmu, jangan sampai menyulitkan dan menyakitinya.**

** Profesor Lupin : terima kasih. Dan kuharap anda tidak mencariku, jika aku benar-benar pergi.**

** Sirius : jaga 'Moony' baik-baik ya, kalau sampai dia menangis, kau jadi makan malamku, meskipun kurasa Padfoot panggang tidak akan terlalu enak. Jangan cari aku, Sirius. Maaf, tapi ini jalan yang kupilih.**

Tulisan terakhir seperti baru saja ditambahkan dengan terburu-buru. Blaise selaku pemegang perkamen itu beranjak turun ke Aula Besar, melaksanakan permintaan Severus. Jauh di dalam hati, semua orang tau jika mereka tidak akan melihat Harry utuk waktu yang sangat lama.

**TBC**

Ugyaa... Pendeeekkk...! dan kenapa jadi abal begini? Gaje tingkat Dewaa...!

Kok disini gak ada Pair ya? SevMin aja gak kerasa... Eh, ada yang mau request Pair gak? Baru-baru ini saya kepikiran, gimana ya kalo Severus dipasangin sama Kingsley? Jadinya KingSev...! Yatta...! Awesome...! #dibekep

Btw Harry ngambek beneran tuh, gara-gara dicium secara 'paksa' sama Draco, jadi dia abis kejadian itu langsung ngacir, nggak tau ngumpet dimana tuh anak, dipanggil buat syuting Chapter ini aja nggak datang. Burung hantu ditolak, Floo ditutup, rumahnya di kasih mantera Anti-Apparate. Omaigosh! Special Chase bisa bangkrut! Crewnya digaji apa dong, apalagi persediaan tisu habis dipakai di Chapter kemarin... ayolah Harry, pulanglah... readers, bantu dengan review ya, biar Harry mau pulang... okay...?

#plakbletakbuaghdiesh

*intinya itu toh...* hehehe

Saatnya balasan rev... ^^

**Someone** : T4r y... ^^ ini fic memang gak terlalu serius, tapi ya q usahain tetap sma jalur... OOC? itu adalah jalan paling benar untuk menistakan para chara karena itu kegiatan yang paling saya sukai... semakin saya menyukai, menyayangi atau mencintai chara tersebut, semakin parah dan sering saya nistakan... #bletakbuaghdieshjderrgubrak

**Aci-monk**: T4r . happy end udh pasti donk. iya, 'Ry masih sakit hati gra2 Draco, sampe ngambeg tuh...

**Hana-chan**: maaf y, saia bles disini, belum tau cra bles rev lwat PM.. #dibom Fred anak Harry cwok? boleh dipertimbangkan... *smirk*

**Tidus** : T4r... soal anaknya yang lebih bnyak dpet SP, tanya aja sma tuh dua Dewi gaje. gak tau ntar dimunculin apa gak tuh dua jin... *dibakar Voldie* Harry nya tentu aja punya juga... sekarang lagi nyiapin dandanan Harry, biar kalau muncul lagi tambah awesome... #alesan

**Goldensnake** : T4r. idenya bagus... ntar masuk deh sedikit sedikit... #kok

**Ania, Ichie, narunaru** : t4r n t4wait... ni udh updet...

btw saia lagi nyari OC next gen nih, namanya n deskripsi fisiknya... ada yang mau nyumbang? buth OC untuk anaknya Seamus Finnigan, terus anak Slytherin yang bkal jadi antagonisnya anaknya Harry, cowok satu cewek 1..

sekian dan terima kasih...

#baliklagi

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW...! #kepslokjebol


	4. Chapter 3 : Kemunculan Potter Lain

Spesial Chase 4

Ch. 4 : Kemunculan Potter Lain

"Jangan marah pada ibumu karena tak mengantarmu, Sweetheart. Kau tentu tau perasaannya. Ada hal-hal yang belum waktunya kau ketahui." Kata seorang wanita berjubah hitam dan bertudung pada seorang anak kecil yang memakai pakaian yang sama. Di samping wanita itu ada wanita lain dengan dandanan yang sama pula.

"Bagaimana aku bisa marah, Bibi Estherion. Aku sudah sangat berterimakasih Mum mengizinkanku bersekolah di Hogwarts. Apapun yang disembunyikan Mum, pasti demi kebaikan semuanya bukan?" balas anak kecil itu dengan suara lembut.

"Tentu saja itu benar, Sayang. Kau begitu dewasa. Kami semua bangga padamu. Pastikan kau baik-baik saja di Hogwarts, okay?" sahut wanita satunya.

"Pasti Bibi Elita. Aku akan pulang dalam keadaan utuh. Well, aku masuk dulu. Hogwarts Express akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Sampaikan salamku pada Bibi Ethainne dan Bibi Esthirossa." Kata anak kecil itu sebelum melambai untuk kemudian masuk kedalam kereta Hogwarts Express.

Dua wanita itu berpandangan sejenak sebelum menghilang dalam kerlipan kecil.

Disuatu tempat, seseorang mengawasi ketiga orang itu sejak tadi melalui sebuah monitor besar di suatu ruangan dengan air mata mengalir deras.

**=^DrarryDrarryDrarryDrarryDrar ryDrarryDrarry^_^DrarryDarryDrarryDrarryDrarr yDrarryDrarry^=**

**Disclaimer** : Kalau Harry Potter punya saya, pasti takkan jauh beda isinya dengan Icha-Icha Paradise versi Yaoi. #gakseparahitujugakali

**Rate** : Masih berkisar di T

**Genre** : Family & Fantasy? Readers decide it.

**Pair** : Drarry yang aneh dan gak kerasa *dibuang*

**Warn** : **Super** OOC, OC bertebaran. Typo merajalela. Alur gaje. Plot aneh. Mengandung unsur Shounen-ai. Teori membuat sendiri. Mengandung kenistaan yang super nista dan menular. Siapkan obat mata sebelum membaca guna mencegah terjadinya iritasi karena kenistaan isi cerita. Terlalu menghayati bisa menyebabkan Anda disangka gila. Jika di dalam warn terdapat pantangan anda, dengan senang hati saya peringatkan Anda untuk berhati-hati, karena saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu pada Anda saat atau setelah membaca fic ini. You've been warned. #panjangamatpidatonyabuk

**Summary** : Harry memenangkan Perang Hogwarts dan Dunia Sihir berhasil pulih. Semua murid mengulang tahun mereka di Hogwarts dan Harry berhasil melewati NEWT dengan baik. Namun sesaat setelah menerima hasilnya, Harry mendadak menghilang. Dua belas tahun kemudian, di Hogwarts muncul seorang anak perempuan yang menyandang marga Potter dan mengaku tinggal bersama Ibunya meskipun anak itu tak mau bicara banyak dan pengakuannya agak janggal. Benarkah dia anak Harry? Kemana perginya Harry dan apa alasannya?

**=^DrarryDrarryDrarryDrarryDrar ryDrarryDrarry^_^DrarryDarryDrarryDrarryDrarr yDrarryDrarry^=**

Evander Leonidas Zabini memasuki Hogwarts Express dengan kesal. Adiknya, Rose Hermione Zabini, memaksa ingin ikut. Bahkan ibunya sampai kewalahan. Padahal Rose baru sembilan tahun, mentang-mentang merasa cerdas. Hei! Ia juga mewarisi kecerdasan super ibunya yang notabene lulusan terbaik angkatannya! Grrr!

Evan masih kesal hingga ia menabrak seorang anak yang berjubah hitam dengan tudung dikenakan.

"Maaf." Ucapnya singkat. Tudung jubah anak itu terlepas, hingga terlihatlah surai hitam panjang bergelombang yang terlihat acak-acakan. Mata birunya sukses mengingatkan Evan pada langit pagi yang mendung, pucat. Anak perempuan itu hanya tersenyum.

Tak tertarik, Evan kembali berjalan untuk mencari kompartemen dan kali ini ia harus melewati salah satu hal yang paling dibencinya, kerumunan manusia. Evan yang malang harus menyelip-nyelip di sana-sini, agar tubuhnya bisa lewat. Hingga akhirnya di ujung kerumunan, ia harus mengalami kecelakaan lagi. Kali ini ia menginjak kaki seseorang yang mengenakan tudung jubah hitamnya. Dengan cepat Evan mengangkat kakinya dan meminta maaf.

"Sorry." Ucap Evan, kesal juga karena kesialan yang bertubi-tubi. Anak yang diinjak kakinya tadi masih berjongkok, memegang kakinya. "Masih sakit? Mau kucobakan mantera Episkey? Aku bisa sedikit."

"Ow, tidak perlu. Hanya sedikit nyeri, nanti juga hilang." Anak yang ternyata laki-laki itu mendongak. Tudung jubahnya terlepas menampakkan rambut pirang pucat dengan mata hitam.

"Hei, Evan. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Dua belah bahu Evan ditepuk secara bersamaan. Evan menoleh hanya untuk mendapati dua gadis bermata hitam kelam dengan rambut hitam ber-highlight coklat emas pada sisi yang sama. Dua-duanya bersedekap dengan gerakan yang identik.

"Chrysanthemum dan Flutterby Ford." Evan menyebutkan nama anak kembar Bibi Pansy itu sambil memutar mata.

"Hai, bukankah kau Lysander? Kita bertemu di peron, tadi." Si kembar bertanya serempak, melihat anak korban injak kaki tadi. Anak yang disebut Lysander tadi segera bangkit.

"Thanks, masih ingat. Kita harus segera mencari kompartemen." Jawabnya. Si kembar dan Evan mengangguk. Sayang seribu sayang, malang beribu malang. Rata-rata kompartemen sudah terisi. Ada tempat pun hanya satu atau dua, hingga akhirnya Evan sendirian lagi karena Lysander dan si kembar bergabung dengan Hugo Theodore Junior Weasley, anak Bibi Astoria, dan Dylan Ronald Junior Nott, anak Bibi Daphne. Evan sudah dipertengahan gerbong kelas satu ketika dilihatnya Shayla Thomas, anak Bibi Ginny, sedang bersitegang dengan sesosok bertudung yang mengeluarkan aura pembunuh. Sepertinya Shayla dalam bahaya, pikir Evan.

"Shayla. Sedang apa kau?" 'sapa' Evan sambil mengangkat alis.

"E-Evan! Ti-tidak kok. A-aku-..." Shayla menjawab tergagap. Sosok bertudung itu berbalik menghadap Evan dengan cepat hingga tudung jubahnya terlepas. Ternyata ia anak laki-laki yang berambut coklat pucat dengan mata coklat gelap yang begitu tajam.

"Aku melihatmu di peron bersama Shayla. Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit, mengerikan. Evan menyeringai kearah Shayla yang bersembunyi dibalik bahu anak itu.

"Hai, aku Evan, sepupu Shayla. Dan Shayla, kau tidak pernah bercerita kalau kau punya pacar. Sebagai hukuman, traktir aku coklat Honeydukes, atau Bibi Ginny akan tau ini." Evan menyeringai lagi saat melihat wajah keduanya sudah semerah rambut Shayla untuk kemudian melanjutkan pengembaraan tak jelasnya dalam rangka mencari kompartemen.

Evan nyaris putus asa karena semua kompartemen terisi penuh. Namun, di kompartemen terakhir yang merupakan kompartemen paling ujung di gerbong kelas satu, Evan akhirnya mendapat tempat karena kompartemen itu hanya berisi satu orang. Evan pun mengetuk pintu dan masuk, lalu duduk begitu saja didepan sosok itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya Evan merasakan ketidaknyamanan. Evan bisa merasakan sihir seseorang, dan ia merasa ada yang aneh dari sihir sosok didepannya ini. Familiar, nyaman, namun juga terasa asing dan mengintimidasi sekaligus. Sosok itu mengenakan tudungnya begitu rendah dan menunduk untuk membaca buku tebal di pangkuannya, sehingga Evan tak bisa melihat matanya. Yang terlihat hanya hidung mungil yang indah bibir merah sewarna darah yang terlihat begitu pas dan serasi bertengger di atas dagu runcingnya. Namun saat melihat buku apa yang dibaca sosok itu, Evan ingin bunuh diri seketika itu juga.

"Rune Kuno untuk tahun ke-enam? Yakin kau tak salah buku?" tanya Evan tanpa sadar. Sosok itu sedikit mendongak dengan terkejut. Evan bisa melihat sepasang mata yang tak terlihat warnanya karena tertutup jubah menatapnya dengan tajam. 'pasti anak laki-laki lagi, matanya sangat tajam.' Pikir Evan.

"Sorry, aku tak tau kau masuk. Ini bacaan ringanku." Kata sosok itu dengan suara bening meski terselip nada dingin di suaranya. Suara anak perempuan. 'Tapi tidak mungkin anak perempuan matanya setajam itu.' Pikir Evan, tak bisa memutuskan lagi, apakah yang ada di depannya ini anak laki-laki atau perempuan, Pure-Blood atau Muggle-born, benar-benar anak kelas satu atau guru yang menyamar, manusia atau bukan.

"Err, boleh berkenalan? Aku Evan. Well, kalau kau tak keberatan." Evan mendadak kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya untuk pertama kali. Dia mengulurkan tangan. Sosok itu tak menyambut uluran tangannya. Malah bergerak membuka tudung jubahnya.

"Aku Allystherior. Panggil aku Al." Sosok itu tersenyum manis, membuat Evan terpana. Bukan hanya senyumannya. Tapi semua hal tentangnya. Mulai dari membaca buku anak kelas enam (hei, ibunya dulu tak separah itu kan?), sihirnya yang terasa familiar dan asing sekaligus, lalu tatapannya yang tajam, dan yang paling membuat Evan tercengang adalah warna mata dan rambutnya.

Matanya berwarna hijau cerah yang bening dan secantik permata emerald. Dan rambutnya yang pirang platinum menjuntai jatuh bergelombang dengan indahnya. Rambut itu mengingatkan Evan pada rambut Uncle Draco.

"Sorry, tapi apa kau seorang Malfoy? Maksudku, apakah kau bermarga Malfoy, atau masih berhubungan dengan keluarga Malfoy?" tanya Evan beruntun.

"Aku tau Malfoy. Tapi aku bukan mereka. Setidaknya, kupikir tak ada hubungannya denganku. Tak semua yang berambut pirang itu Malfoy, kan?" Sosok yang ternyata anak perempuan yang minta dipanggil Al itu tersenyum.

"Oh,well, benar juga." Evan tersipu malu dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau ingin masuk asrama mana?"

"Yang mana saja, aku akan menerima dengan senang hati. Kurasa aku sudah mencintai Hogwarts sejak pertama kali mendengar tentangnya."

"Mencintai sejak mendengar pertama kali? Dapat dari mana kata-kata itu? Apakah seseorang mengatakannya padamu?" Evan menatap lawan bicaranya tajam-tajam.

"Sorry. Tapi sepanjang ingatanku tidak ada. Aku tidak tau dapat dari mana. Terpikir begitu saja. Mungkin aku pernah membacanya." Yang ditatap menjawab dengan tenang dan kalem. Evan geram dan menambah kekuatan aura intimidatornya.

"Asal kau tau Nona, kata-kata itu spesial. Bibi Pansy sendiri yang bercerita padaku. Bibi Pansy mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tepat sebelum Uncle Draco melamar Harry Potter. Kau pasti ada hubungan dengan salah satu di antara mereka. Pernah membacanya? Kejadian sebelum Harry Potter dilamar secara terang-terangan, sama sekali tak tercantum di media massa manapun." Mata Evan mendingin. Wajah gadis itu tampak berubah menjadi sedikit memucat saat Evan menyebut-nyebut Harry Potter. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf sekali lagi. Tapi aku tidak kenal siapa itu Bibi Pansy dan Uncle Draco, aku hanya tau Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Boy Who Lie, The Boy Who Win, dan entah apa lagi julukannya, aku hanya tau dia selamat dari Voldemort dan membunuhnya enam belas tahun kemudian. Maaf, tapi aku tidak lahir dan dibesarkan di Dunia Sihir." Nada bicara Al sedikit meninggi.

"Kau Muggleborn? Bahkan di dunia Muggle, Malfoy cukup berpengaruh. Baik dunia sihir maupun dunia Muggle sempat heboh, bahkan sampai sekarang orang-orang tak ada yang melupakannya, karena Harry Potter menghilang malam itu juga. C'mon, yakin kau dibesarkan di Planet Bumi?" Evan menatap miris.

Gadis itu tertunduk. Lama. Sampai Evan merasa tidak enak sendiri.

"Al," panggilnya.

"Sorry." Al menjawab lirih sambil mengangkat kepalanya. "Ibuku mengisolasiku. Ia hanya memberitahuku tentang Hogwarts, Quidditch dan pelajaran-pelajarannya. Juga sedikit para profesor dan sahabat terdekatnya. Ibuku penyihir."

"Dan ayahmu? Kau Halfblood kalau begitu?" tanya Evan, tertarik.

"Mungkin." Gadis itu mengangkat bahu. "Kau ingin masuk asrama mana?"

Evan tau gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi ia diam saja karena merasa tak enak untuk mendesak terus.

"Slytherin atau Gryffindor kuharap. Ayahku Pure-Blood, dulunya Slytherin. Dan Ibuku Muggleborn. Asal Gryffindor. Penyihir terpintar dimasanya." Evan tersenyum membayangkan masa sekolah ibunya.

"Terlihat dari matamu, kau mewarisi kecerdasannya." Al membalas senyum itu dengan tulus.

"Bisa saja kau," Evan tersipu. Oh, ia tersipu dua kali di depan gadis ini dalam sehari, ini rekor! "Ah, kau mau ikut eskul apa nanti? Aku mungkin akan ikut test Quidditch, tapi paling rendah kelas dua yang boleh ikut." Evan mendesah kesal. "Tapi semoga keajaiban Harry Potter terjadi padaku. Menjadi Seeker ditahun pertama."

"Ibuku berpesan, meskipun aku tak terpilih jadi Seeker Quidditch, aku harus tetap meningkatkan kemampuan terbangku bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi mungkin aku ikut Klub Duel, kalau ada." Al tersenyum.

"Ada sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Sejak Profesor Longbottom menjadi pengajar juga."

"Apa maksudmu itu Neville Longbottom, yang ikut penyerbuan ke Kementerian di tahun ke lima mereka?" mata Al membulat. Evan mengangguk dengan mata meyakinkan. "Oh, Mein gott! Perkiraan Ibuku benar." Gadis itu nyengir. "Kau tau apa saja eskul di Hogwarts?"

"Hmm, Klub Duel, Quidditch, Paduan Suara, DA-..."

"DA? Dumbledore Army? Itu masih ada? Bukankah dibubarkan sejak tahun keenam?" cecar Al.

"Sepertinya kau tertinggal sangat banyak informasi. Bukan Dumbledore Army. Tapi Drarry Army. Klub yang anggotanya paling banyak meskipun eksistensinya paling aneh." Evan menyeringai.

"Drarry? Sedikit asing untukku." Al meringis.

"Draco-Harry Army." Evan memutar mata tanpa menyadari mulut Al yang menganga dan matanya yang membulat. "Suatu Organisasi yang berisi pendukung kisah cinta Draco dan Harry Potter yang lebih tragis dari Romeo-Juliett. Kegiatan mereka cukup aneh. Mengumpulkan gambar Drarry, foto editan Drarry, atau membuat cerita atau karangan dengan Drarry sebagai tokoh. Mereka menamakan diri Fujoshi, dan cerita yang mereka buat disebut Fanfiction. Mum selalu melarangku membaca yang rating M, banyak adegan mengerikan katanya. Tapi mereka cukup solid. Kau tertarik?" tanya Evan, karena Al tak menyahut sejak tadi.

"Aku suka menulis. Tapi entahlah." Al mengangkat bahu, menutupi perubahan wajahnya. "Draco yang di Drarry, apakah sama dengan Uncle Draco yang kau sebut melamar Harry Potter?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Tentu saja, orang tua yang menamai anaknya dengan nama Naga sepertinya sangat langka. Memangnya kalau orang itu bukan Draco Malfoy, nama klubnya masih Drarry?" seloroh Evan.

"Draco -...Malfoy?" Tanya Al dengan mata tak percaya dan nada terpenggal.

"Yup! Draco Malfoy yang ternyata bisa patah hati dan terpuruk selama dua tahun, dan baru bisa hidup dengan benar-benar normal setelah tujuh tahun. Draco Malfoy ternyata sangat setia sampai-sampai belum menikah hingga sekarang meskipun teman-teman seangkatannya sudah punya anak semua. By the way, senang bisa memberitahumu hal-hal baru, Princess." Kata Evan panjang lebar dengan candaan di akhir kalimatnya.

Candaan yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis singkat oleh Al. Gadis itu bergerak gelisah, tak tau harus bicara apa untuk pertama kalinya. Akhirnya, ia memandang keluar jendela untuk menutupi matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya yang digigit demi menahan airmata. Hal yang tidak berguna bagi Evan yang tetap bisa melihatnya.

Sejak pertama melihat, Evan sudah tau, ada yang berbeda dari gadis ini. Ia nyaris tak tau apa-apa tentang dunia sihir, dan Evan tak yakin ia berasal dari dimensi Muggle. Berarti ia berasal dari dimensi lain? Evan berjanji dalam hati akan mendiskusikan ini dengan ibunya begitu ada kesempatan. Lagi pula, sesuatu dalam diri Evan meyakini, gadis ini memiliki hubungan dengan Malfoy, atau Harry Potter, atau keduanya. Evan bertekad akan menyelidikinya diam-diam.

**=^DrarryDrarryDrarryDrarryDrar ryDrarryDrarry^_^DrarryDarryDrarryDrarryDrarr yDrarryDrarry^=**

"Dia belum datang?" tanya Profesor Dumbledore selaku kepala sekolah.

"Belum." Jawab Profesor Snape dengan nada dingin yang kentara menusuk, di telinga orang sekaliber Dumbledore sekalipun.

"Aku merasa tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang istimewa, Severus. Dan kau tau, aku memang salah, dan tak berhak menerima maaf dari siapapun. Darimu sekalipun." Dumbledore menghela nafas berat. Severus hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan Minerva McGonnagal yang tengah meletakkan bangku dan menyiapkan topi seleksi, untuk kemudian keluar menjemput murid kelas satu.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju pintu Aula Besar, Profesor McGonnagal merenung. Ia teringat dengan Remus, yang berhenti dari Pengajar DADA empat tahun lalu dengan alasan akan mencari Harry bersama Sirius. Dan Severus mengisi jabatan Remus hingga sekarang. Lalu entah kenapa, jabatan Pengajar Ramuan mendadak seperti terkena kutukan, ganti Pengajar setiap tahun, persis seperti DADA sebelum perang besar. Bahkan tahun ajaran kemarin, Severus terpaksa merangkap dua mata pelajaran selama tiga bulan, karena Pengajar yang berwenang mendekam di St. Mungo. Dan, syukurlah, tahun ini datang bantuan dari seseorang yang bisa dikatakan jenius Ramuan seperti Severus.

Minerva membuka pintu itu dan mendapati murid-murid kelas satu bergerombol dengan wajah tegang. Dan yang pertama kali menarik perhatian Minerva adalah seorang anak yang tak melepas tudung jubahnya hingga matanya tak terlihat tepat di tengah kerumunan. Ia hendak menegur, tapi mengurungkannya karena menurutnya itu buang-buang waktu. Mungkin ia bukan bermaksud tak sopan, tapi menyembunyikan bekas cacar di dahinya. Sejenak, Minerva malah berpikir jika Harry yang ada di balik tudung itu untuk menyembunyikan bekas lukanya. Ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali untuk mengenyahkan bayangan tersebut.

"Semuanya, ikut aku. Kalian akan diseleksi sebelum bergabung dengan para senior kalian." Ucapnya dengan nada datar yang biasa sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam Aula, diekori puluhan murid kelas satu. Minerva menghentikan anak-anak itu tepat di depan bangku kecil yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya. Wajah-wajah gugup, tegang dan pucat menyambut mata Minerva begitu wanita itu berbalik. Dan anak yang tadi masih tetap bertudung, namun bibirnya tidak ikut memucat seperti yang lain, tapi merah segar. Minerva memutuskan mengabaikannya.

"Begitu aku memanggil nama kalian, maju dan duduklah di bangku dan aku akan meletakkan topi seleksi ke kepala kalian." Dengan suara tenang, Minerva mengumumkan seperti biasa.

"Addison, David." Seorang anak berambut hitam lurus yang tersisir rapi dengan mata coklat yang angkuh maju. Namun, baru saja topi seleksi menyentuh rambutnya, topi usang itu berteriak lantang. "Slytherin!"

"Ares, Marilee." Seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat lurus dengan mata onyx maju. Sama seperti kasus sebelumnya, topi seleksi berteriak "Slytherin!" sebelum menyentuh kepalanya.

Severus menghentikan tatapannya pada bangku seleksi, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak-anak yang belum diseleksi. Severus merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Ah, bukan salah, tapi berbeda, ya berbeda. Ada sesuatu di sana yang terasa familiar, tapi asing, berbeda dan mengintimidasi, tak berbahaya, tapi seakan mengancam.

"Si kembar Ford masuk Gryffindor? Jangan sampai mereka bertemu Fred dan George Weasley episode dua. Tapi mustahil selama dua biang onar itu masih di Hogwarts." Gumam Profesor Longbottom, alias Neville, mengembalikan kesadaran Severus ke dunia nyata. Seorang Finnigan sudah dimasukkan ke Gryffindor.

"Siapkan saja Mandrake dan Jerat Setan banyak-banyak." Severus memberi saran secara asal.

"Tak perlu separah itu Sir, mungkin seharusnya mereka pingsan dulu di kelas Ramuan. Tak bisa kubayangkan 'dia' yang mengajar. Semoga tak ada yang mati pada jam pertama." Gumam Neville lagi.

"Tak seburuk itu, Neville." Jawab Severus asal. Sekedar mengalihkan diri dari perasaan aneh yang menjalar dari murid-murid kelas satu.

"Longbottom, Lysander!" Wajah Neville memucat dengan sukses saat nama anaknya dipanggil. Severus menyeringai dan Minerva mengerling sekilas. "Gryffindor!" Wajah Neville langsung cerah seketika. Anaknya berlari ke meja Gryffindor dengan wajah ceria.

"Kuharap dia tak separah aku dulu." Gumam Neville.

"Dia terlihat lebih berani. Mungkin kepandaian ibunya menurun kepadanya." Severus menyeringai. Wajah Neville memerah. Aksi 'Severus-Snape-menggoda-Neville-tentang-kuali-ramuannya-yang-tak-pernah-beres' berlanjut hingga mereka tak menghiraukan acara seleksi, sampai akhirnya Severus menghentikannya dan mereka kembali fokus.

"Parker, Jessica." Jeda. "Hufflepuff!" teriakan menggema dari meja berlambang bendera kuning hitam.

Minerva terdiam, terpana tak bisa menggerakkan apapun dari tubuhnya. Seharusnya ia mengecek daftar siswa baru lama sebelum ini hingga ia bisa bersiap. Bibirnya serasa kelu. Aula besar sunyi senyap, memandang ke satu arah, Minerva. Akhirnya dengan gerakan kaku, terucaplah sebuah nama dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Potter, Allystherior." Aula besar tetap senyap saat seorang anak bertudung maju. Tangan Evan terkepal erat, setengah dari dugaannya terbukti. Semua gerakan terhenti begitu saja, dari jajaran meja guru sekalipun. "Kau harus melepas tudung jubahmu," suara Minerva nyaris serupa bisikan.

"Honour, to the all Professors." Anak bertudung itu sedikit membungkuk sambil mengucapkan penghormatan. "From The Quenns and The Goddes."

Semua guru seperti diserang mantera pembeku. Terlebih saat kemudian si anak membuka tudung jubahnya. Mata hijau secerah emmerald dan rambut terurai pirang platinum, adalah sedikit dari banyak hal yang membekukan semua orang selain marganya. Anak itu duduk begitu saja dikursi, dan mau tak mau, Minerva menurunkan topi seleksi ke kepalanya. Severus memegang dadanya secara tak kentara.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Princess Savior. The Heir of The Light. Suatu kehormatan bagiku, untuk menyeleksimu, Nak." Suara topi seleksi terdengar lantang hingga ke sudut-sudut ruangan.

Gumaman merata ke sudut-sudut aula. Seorang Potter, dan topi seleksi menyebut dirinya Princess Savior, The Heir of The Light, apa lagi yang diharapkan? Al berusaha tak memutar matanya. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian si topi dengan berbisik dalam hati.

'Dewi Eva titip salam untuk empat inti pemikiran pendiri Hogwarts.'

"Oh, sampaikan terima kasihku pada Beliau yang masih mengingatku. Bolehkah kubaca sedikit inti pemikiranmu?" Oh, oh... pernahkah topi seleksi meminta izin sebelum melihat isi kepala yang ditumpanginya sebelumnya? Sepertinya belum. Buktinya, Dumbledore pun melongo secara tidak elit.

'Silahkan. Selama kau tidak menyebutkan apapun yang tak boleh kau sebutkan.' Jawab Al dalam hati, mencoba bersikap kalem dan kooperatif.

"Well, mari kita mulai. Hmm, hmm, sulit, sulit... empat puluh kali lebih sulit dari pada ibumu –mari kita sebut saja begitu- (Al mendesis tajam) okay, kuhindari topik itu, tapi kau benar-benar istimewa, nak. Hmm, solidaritas, pekerja keras yang tekun dan loyalitas level tinggi, Hufflepuff akan senang mendapatkan dirimu, nak. Tapi kau juga cerdas. Sangat cerdas. Kecerdasan yang digabungkan dari dua kecerdasan tinggi, dan terdidik dalam lingkungan yang cerdas. Ravenclaw akan menangis memohon dirimu. Tapi juga ambisimu sangat besar, pemikiranmu dalam dan licin, sanggup berkelit dari masalah apapun, dan pembawaan dengan wibawa yang besar dan kepala dingin, -sepertinya itu keturunan- (Al mendesis lagi) okay, takkan terulang, tapi Slytherin akan bangga memiliki dirimu di dalamnya. Oh, tapi juga kita tak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja sifatmu yang suka menolong, sedikit heroik, tak bisa melihat teman terluka, -itu bawaan lahirmu- hanya itu, hanya itu, jangan bakar aku nak, masih ada beberapa orang lagi. Hmm, mengutamakan kebenaran, menjunjung tinggi kejujuran, mampu memimpin meskipun benci menjadi pusat perhatian, -kau takkan bisa hindari itu, nak- oh, Gryffindor akan bertambah hebat dengan bergabungnya dirimu." Topi seleksi terus menerus menggumam tanpa henti dengan suara normal, hingga semua orang bisa mendengar setiap kata.

'Bisakah kau percepat ini?' Desis Al dalam hati dengan wajah datar. Tapi gumaman topi seleksi malah semakin tidak jelas. Bahkan memakan waktu dua puluh lima menit, rekor terlama.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tarik kembali pikiranmu untuk membakarku nak, kau tak bisa membakarku dengan teman-temanmu berdiri di sana. Baiklah, baiklah. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw. Empat asrama hebat menantimu, tapi aku sangat bingung sampai rasanya tak bisa berpikir lagi. Hmm, hmm, baiklah, ini sulit. Sifat Gryffindor-mu sedikit lebih menonjol. Keberanian, yang sangat dihargai Godric, kau memiliknya lebih banyak dari yang lain. Jadi, yang mendapatkanmu adalah... GRYFFINDOR...!" Wajah Al cerah seketika. Guru-guru bersorak, kecuali Severus, dan murid-murid Gryffindor berteriak-teriak gembira.

Tepat seperti yang ditakutkan Neville, si kembar Ford bergabung dengan Fred dan George Weasley. Berempat, mereka bernyanyi "Kami dapat Potter! Kami dapat Potter!"

Setelah Profesor McGonagall mengangkat topi seleksi dari kepalanya, Al berjalan dengan santai ke meja Gryffindor dengan senyum tipis, tanpa menghiraukan mata Evan yang memicing tajam. Beberapa murid senior Gryffindor menyalami Al atau menepuk bahunya, dan yang dari asrama lain hanya bisa memandang penuh minat dan keingintahuan. Sampai-sampai tak ada yang memperhatikan kelanjutan seleksi, karena topi seleksi juga seperti kehilangan minat. Hanya terdiam beberapa detik sebelum meneriakkan nama asrama, tanpa gumaman sama sekali.

Tak ada yang memperhatikan saat nama, "Zabini, Evan!" di panggil oleh Minerva dan Topi Seleksi berteriak "Slytherin!" sekencang dan secepat yang bisa membuat Hermione menangis. Evan, yang merupakan anak terahir yang diseleksi, berjalan dengan gaya angkuh. Beberapa anak menyambutnya dengan pemujaan. Beberapa Pengajar sudah mulai berpikir kalau Evan-lah Pangeran Slytherin yang baru, yang mana tak ada yang mendapatkan penghargaan itu lagi selama dua belas tahun terakhir, sejak Draco Malfoy lulus.

Pesta sudah berjalan selama setengah jam saat pintu Aula besar yang tadi telah tertutup, menjeblak kembali. Menampilkan sesosok berjubah hijau tua aksen perak dengan tudung dikenakan.

"Sorry, aku terlambat." Ujar sosok itu dengan datar sembari membuka tudung jubahnya.

Di saat yang sama di meja Gryffindor, Al menekan dadanya kuat-kuat. Ia memberanikan diri menarik lengan seorang senior yang tadi mengenalkan diri sebagai Ketua Murid Perempuan.

"Kakak, dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit. Bisakah Kakak mengantarku ke Hospital Wings?" Tanya Al sembari meringis dan berdiri. Belum sempat senior itu menjawab, suara besar Dumbledore mengalihkan semua perhatian.

"Welcome home to Hogwarts, Professor Draco Malfoy, Pengajar Ramuan kita yang baru."

Seiring langkah Draco yang mendekat, dada Al semakin sakit. Kepalanya mulai terasa berdenyut nyeri, dan sekujur tubuhnya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Tak tahan lagi, ia beranjak dari bangku dan berlari. Namun saat tinggal sepuluh langkah lagi dari Draco yang berhenti karena kepalanya juga terasa sakit, Al tak bisa menguasai dirinya lagi. Langkahnya terhenti dengan kepala tertunduk yang serasa kan jatuh.

Lain halnya dengan Draco. Ia tadi terkejut karena kepalanya berdenyut sakit tiba-tiba, dadanya terasa sesak dan perasaannya seperti terluka kembali, seperti saat mengetahui Harry telah pergi meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya, sejak sebelum membuka pintu Aula ia sudah merasakannya. Namun ia juga merasa ada sesuatu yang merupakan bagian dari dirinya tengah menanti. Dan kini, sesuatu itu ada di dalam bocah perempuan yang tengah tertunduk di hadapannya, meski Draco tak tau itu apa.

"Hei." Draco membuka mulut, memecah keheningan yang kembali tercipta.

Suara Draco, anehnya terasa nyaman dan familiar di telinga Al, seperti merasa terlindungi. Tapi rasa sakit yang mendera badannya semakin menghebat. Mau-tak mau, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap bola mercury sang Pengajar baru Ramuan.

Draco merasa kepalanya dihantam empat Bludger seketika. Mata itu...

Profesor Malfoy yang tak juga menyingkir, dan kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut nyeri, membuat Al tak bisa menguasai kesadarannya lebih lama. Sekujur tubuhnya bersinar biru sebelum akhirnya limbung dan terkulai.

**=^DrarryDrarryDrarryDrarryDrar ryDrarryDrarry^_^DrarryDarryDrarryDrarryDrarr yDrarryDrarry^=**

Pagi di Hogwarts terasa sangat tenang. Dentingan sendok beradu dengan piring dan dengungan percakapan para murid sudah menjadi melodi yang akan selalu terdengar di saat-saat seperti ini. Meja Gryffindor, seperti biasa, lebih heboh dari pada meja lain.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Kau dapat kabar?" Fred dan George Weasley bertanya serempak pada si kembar Ford yang baru duduk. Keduanya menggeleng.

"Hei, tak perlu secemas itu." Sefiria Arcks, Ketua Murid Perempuan, yang dari Gryffindor, menyahut santai. "Semalam aku menanyakannya pada Madam Pomfrey setelah patroli. Katanya dia tak punya penyakit berat. Mungkin hanya kelelahan saja. Istirahat dua tiga hari juga pasti sembuh."

"Merlin! Tapi badannya bersinar biru sebelum ia jatuh. Pasti ada apa-apanya!" Protes Hugo Weasley.

"Dan Professor Dumbledore takkan diam saja, adik manis. Kalau dia belum tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia pasti sedang mencari tau." Sefiria tersenyum lembut.

Dari meja Slytherin, Evan menguping semua pembicaraan dan kehilangan selera makan.

"Aku duluan. Kalian bisa menyusul nanti." Katanya pada dua pengawal barunya, Dylan Nott dan Ethan Flint. Evan hanya menyeringai saat David Addison melotot padanya dengan penuh ancaman. Karena saat pesta penyambutan murid baru Asrama Slytherin semalam –yang hanya Slytherin yang mengadakannya sendiri di asrama setelah pesta di Aula Besar-, Evan jauh lebih diperhatikan oleh semua orang.

Dari Aula besar, Evan langsung menuju kelas pertamanya di lantai tiga. DADA dengan Professor Snape. Namun, di belokan terakhir menuju kelas itu, mata Evan melotot seketika. Karena di ujung sana, Al tampak sedang duduk di bingkai jendela dengan santai sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal yang Evan tak mau tau buku apa itu. Dengan langkah lebar, Evan menghampirinya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Evan dengan nada dingin.

"Satu jam yang lalu." Balas Al dengan nada yang sama.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kau anak Harry Potter? Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh." Desis Evan tajam.

"Kau tidak mengerti frasa 'Aku-tidak-tau-siapa-ayahku-dan-aku-tak-tau-kenapa-margaku-bisa-Potter'?" Al menoleh, memicing tajam ke arah Evan. Tapi nada bicaranya tajam, dingin dan datar. "Kau tak menyebutkan kalau kau Lord Muda Zabini."

Evan membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti ikan koi. Kehabisan kata-kata.

"Bertengkar di koridor di depan kelasku. Detensi untuk kalian, Mr. Zabini, Miss Potter." Severus yang entah sejak kapan ada di dekat mereka, buka suara. "Ke kantorku sekarang."

Al menutup bukunya dan turun dari bingkai jendela. Untuk pertama kalinya, Evan benar-benar menyadari kalau Professor Snape itu sebenarnya benar-benar baik. Sebaik yang selalu diceritakan ibunya.

**###################################TBC#####################################**

A/n:

Gaje abis...!

Ini sudah panjang belum? Tadinya adegan di dalam kantor Sev mau ditaruh di sini juga. Tapi nggak jadi deh, ini aja udah panjang –menurutku-. Di sini Eve belum nyebutin ke awesome-an Draco ya...? kalau anak Harry udah muncul kan? Gimana? :P

Coba deh tebak, Dylan sama Hugo itu anak siapa...? Eh, dulu sempat ada SevMin ya? mau di lanjutin nggak SevMin nya...? atau ada usulan, Sev mau di pasangin sama siapa?

Nah, bales review disini aja ya... sekalian semuanya... #plak #author males

LunaWood1911 =ya ampun, Eve mau dimakan,...? jangan,,,,,,,, ntar keracunan...! #hah?

Ahaha, yang penting ini udah apdet kan... maaf kalo gaje n tak sesuai harapan...

olive1315 =haha kalo yang ini udah panjang belum...? Oh, tenang aja, Eve udah bilang kok sama Bu JKR, tapi nitip pesan sama angin doang, #plak

ah, lain kali Eve mau nistain tokoh lain deh... Olive ada usul nggak, siapa yang harus dibuat ooc selanjutnya...?

**blue girl** =Suka TRHP? saya juga... tapi belakangan ini kepikiran pengen buat TRCD, alias TomCed, ah keceplosan...! #jderr

AntChae6855 = makasih,... nah, Draco! kau dimarahi tuh...! mana tanggung jawabmu? mana? #teriakheboh

Draco : Woi, mana Harry-ku! kembalikan atau kutendang kau!

Eve : *ngumpet dibelakang Sev*

**Ichie Kurosaki** = Hola Ichie...?! makasih udah setia menunggu... nanti dapet hadiah di cium Harry deh, Harry lo ya, bukan Dan Radcliffe, ntar salah orang... tapi jangan sampe Draco tau, ntar kena crucio nyasar,... #halah

Tentang anak Harry, udah dari awal kubuat cewek... T_T, biar lebih kuat gitu kesannya, Tapi dari dulu saya mikirnya si Al ini nggak mungkin jadi anak tunggal... #nahlo? haha, tunggu aja deh, moga2 nasib Harry nggak nista-nista amat. #plak

**crissy crissy = **thanks udah nunggu n review...^^

**Jamcomaria** = Tada... keinginan anda terkabul, Eve updet...! #pakegayaRomyRafael #hah

Harry hilang kemana? tanya aja ama anaknya...hehe, tapi ntar Eve jawab lewat chap2 selanjutnya deh...

**Anami Hime** = kenapa Harry hilang? dia takut sama Dumbledore...! *mata Horor* #jderr nggak ding, dia itu cuma marah aja, karena Dumbledore seolah nuduh dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak di dalam kastil yang sangat dicintainya, padahal dia memang dipaksa Draco 'melakukan yang iya-iya' di Menara Astronomi. #plak

alasan keduanya, dia nggak mau ngelukain Narcissa yang mukanya shock nggak ketulungan pas liat Draco ngelamar Harry. jadi biar Draco nggak buat ulah lagi, kabur aja deh... XD

**MinMinPumpkins** : wah, newbie di HP? pasti biasanya di Screenplays, kan? *soktaulo* nggak papa kok, nggak nyumbang ide, di review aja Eve seneng banget... ^^ makasih...

**AnindyaCahya** = Selamat, anda orang pertama yang menyadari orientasi ff ini... XD Eve memang gak niat buat yang terlalu serius, tapi makasih lo, udh baca sama review...^^

jangan kapok review...


	5. Chapter 4: Harry's Life

**(EVE's corner: maaf, ada sedikit kesalahan yang sebenarnya agak mengganggu, tapi Eve gak punya kesempatan untuk ngedit… di dhap kemaren, di judulnya tertulis Chapter 4 kan? Itu sebenarnya chapter 3… ini chapter 4 yang asli, kemaren itu chapter 3 yang nyamar jadi chapter 4. #plakduaghjderr)**

**Balesan Review:**

**hatakehanahungry**: makasih udah Review hana-chan… ke-keren…? A-ah, makasih…. ^/_/^…. Eh, Al bakal sama Evan? Nggak tau…#duagh err… kelihatannya gitu ya? Sebenernya nggak niat gitu, tapi berhubung niru konsep canon bu JK, dimana Draco ama 'Ry musuhan diawal-awal... Al sama Evan juga kaya gitu.. tapi nggak dijamin lho ya, bisa jadi nanti Eve nistain anak orang lagi (baca:Evan) dengan menjadikannya yaoi, trus malah si Al jadi comblang-nya… #duaghjderr

**Galich**: maaf ya, kalo ini chapter tumbuhnya lama… #dzigg soalnya baru-baru ini sibuk sih.. moga-moga masih inget sama ini fic…hehe.. thanks for the review…^^

**HaeUKE**: eh? Firasat, ya? Belum tentu lho… Harrynya ada kok,… thanks 4 d'review..^^

**Guest** : Ampuuuuun….. jangan bunuh saya…. Ini persembahan dari saya…moga2 gak jadi dibunuh…#plak a-anoo… lain kali log-in ya…^^

**Kannabelle B**: Al marah? Ide bagus tuh… request diterima… tapi gak tau kapan munculnya…#dzigg Drarry bersama-sama… tenang aja, akhirnya bakal bersama kok… #inispoiler? Oke, udate kilat, tapi nunggu kilat kesejuta dulu ya…? #ditendangLucius

**UzuSeichi**: Holla Uzu-chan…^^ masih inget ini fic…? Baca fic smpe guling2an? Eve juga sering.. makanya sekarang gak berani baca fic di kelas… hehe… makasih reviewnya…..

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi****: **aaa,, maaf ya, updatenya pake siput, lelet banget… kenapa Al nggak di Slytherin? Karena takut asrama Slytherin hancur, kan ada Evan yang kepo banget disitu, ntar Al marah trus ngancurin asrama Slytherin gimana? #terdengarsalah selamat! Anda termasuk ke nominasi Reader Paling Jeli Award…! #apaantuh Peri Elita sama Peri Estherion kan bisa dibilang sudah jadi sahabat Harry, makanya anak-anaknya disuruh manggil Bibi aja sama mereka, soalnya kalau manggil Tante, kedengerannya alay-alay gimanaaa…. Gitu…#BUKAAANNN dunianya Harry? Dijelasin di chap ini, meskipun agak-agak aneh, penjelasan lainnya menyusul…^^ #authorstress

**HannaNick09**: makasih Hana-chan…^^ selamat menikmati, jangan kapok review yaaa…^^

**##################################################################################**

Seorang pemuda yang terlihat seperti baru berumur enam belas tahun, melangkah keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan hanya mengenakan celana bahan dasar warna hitam. Ia memandang ke jendela kaca besar yang juga berfungsi sebagai pintu geser untuk akses ke balkon. Matahari pagi tampak menyorot masuk karena tirai keemasan yang biasanya menutupi jendela itu kini terikat dengan rapi. Dengan senyum cerah di bibir, pemuda itu mulai mengenakan pakaian yang telah tersedia di atas bed _queen size_.

Selesai berpakaian, ia melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin. Sungguh, kecuali dirinya, semua yang melihat pasti akan mengira melihat malaikat. Rambut hitam halus meskipun sulit diatur menambah kesan _adorable_-nya. Lalu mata hijau emerald cerah yang sangat indah, permata manapun takkan bisa menandinginya. Alis yang terbaris dengan pas. Bulu mata indah yang menambah teduh sorot matanya dan menambah wibawanya dikala manik emerald itu menajam. Hidung yang sempurna tiada cacat. Bibir merah cherry yang mungil. Kulit halus dan putih. Pipi yang bersemu karena semangat paginya.

Tambahkan lagi, dagu runcing indah yang berpadu dengan leher jenjang yang cantik. Badannya yang mungil dan kurva tubuh yang mampu membuat bidadari iri, hari ini terbalut T-shirt putih bahan sutra dengan list emas di bagian leher dan lengan, serta sedikit aksen merah yang serasi. Seuntai kalung dengan bandul permata sapphire dan emerald menggantung manis dilehernya.

"Paduka, Kepala Pelayan Rex di sini, membawakan teh Paduka." Suara dari luar pintu mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu.

"Masuklah Paman Rex. Bersama siapa?" pemuda itu menyahut dengan seulas senyuman.

"Bersama Rind dan Ren, Paduka." Pintu putih berornamen emas itu mengayun terbuka. Seorang pria separuh baya diiringi dua orang gadis berpakaian ratu China melangkah masuk.

"Ah, kalian berdua. Cantik seperti biasa. Apakah tidak ribet berpakaian seperti itu terus?" pemuda itu mengambil cangkir teh dari nampan dan menghirup pelan isinya. Yang dipanggil Paman Rex menaruh nampan itu di meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Tidak Paduka, kami sudah terbiasa." Sahut yang berbaju putih aksen perak.

"Lagipula, seperti apapun kami, Paduka selalu dan selalu jauh lebih cantik daripada kami berdua." Yang berbaju merah muda pucat aksen biru menyeringai menggoda.

"Hei, Rind! Jangan sebut aku cantik!" pemuda yang sejak tadi disebut Paduka itu terlihat kesal, menggembungkan pipi tanpa sadar. Membuat dua gadis itu terkikik.

"_I always wonder_." Paman Rex tersenyum sambil mengambil seutas kain putih dengan lidah api keemasan di setiap tepinya dan lambang permata merah bersayap putih tepat ditengahnya.

"Apa maksud Paman?" tanya pemuda itu. Dua gadis tadi sibuk memasangkan pelindung lengan seperti kaca tipis dengan beberapa hiasan lukisan bercorak keemasan.

"Ah, tidak Paduka. Saya hanya heran, Paduka selalu bisa membedakan mana Rind dan mana Ren. Ibu mereka pun tidak bisa." Paman Rex menyerahkan ikat kepala yang dipegangnya. Yang segera diikatkan oleh gadis yang berbaju merah muda tadi yang ternyata bernama Rind.

"Kenapa heran? Dulu aku bisa membedakan Fred dan George Weasley dengan mudah, bahkan saat Mrs. Weasley terkecoh." Sahutnya dengan nada cuek, tapi matanya langsung berubah menjadi sendu.

"Eh, bukankah hari ini banyak pertemuan penting sampai waktu makan siang? Kenapa hanya mengenakan ikat kepala? Kenapa Paduka tidak mengenakan mahkota?" Protes yang berbaju putih, Ren, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Berat." Sahut sang pemuda dengan singkat.

"Ah, tapi Yang Mulia Ratu Esthirossa dan Ratu Ethainne akan datang hari ini, bukan?" Rind kembali protes.

"Mereka hanya ingin menjenguk Darrel dan Scorpius. Ah, di mana si kembar?" mata sang Paduka berbinar begitu menyebut 'si kembar'.

"Sedang mandi, Paduka. Setelah jadwal Paduka selesai, Paduka bisa mengajak mereka bermain di luar." Sahut paman Rex. Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan semangat, untuk kemudian lesu kembali.

"Semoga Al tidak membuat masalah di Hogwarts." Katanya lirih.

"Paduka bisa tenang. Kepandaian, kemampuan dan ketenangan sikap Putri Mahkota tidak diragukan lagi. Beliau pasti baik-baik saja, siapapun yang ditemuinya." Paman Rex berujar bijak.

"Pohon besar selalu mengundang angin Paman. Lagipula Al pasti sudah bertemu dengan 'dia'." Pemuda itu menggigit bibir.

"Paduka bisa tenang. Putri Mahkota selalu mengutamakan perasaan Paduka. Beliau tidak akan bertindak gegabah." Rind menyahut, berusaha menenangkan. Belum sempat ia menyahut, suara panggilan bernada resmi terdengar.

"Paduka, King Harry Potter, The King of The Diamond Kingdom, para sesepuh, Ketua Departemen dan Gubernur telah menunggu Paduka di Aula Kerajaan."

**=^DrarryDrarryDrarryDrarryDrar ryDrarryDrarry^_^DrarryDarryDrarryDrarryDrarr yDrarryDrarry^=**

**Disclaimer** : Kepada yang terhormat Nenek JK Rowling, dengan ini saya menyatakan bahwa saya harus mendapatkan izin untuk menistakan chara-chara yang telah anda ciptakan dengan susah payah demi menyalurkan ide yang terusterusan mengganggu otak saya. Pembayaran akan dilakukan secara diskon seratus persen. Saya tidak menjamin tidak akan terjadi kerusakan pada chara Anda. Yang bisa saya jamin adalah saya pasti menistakan chara-chara Anda dengan setulus hati. #kepanjangan

**Rate** : Masih berkisar di T

**Genre** : Family & Fantasy? Readers decide it.

**Pair** : Drarry yang aneh dan gak kerasa *dibuang*

**Warn** : **Super** OOC, OC bertebaran. Typo merajalela. Alur gaje. Plot aneh. Mengandung unsur Shounen-ai. Teori membuat sendiri. Mengandung kenistaan yang super nista dan menular. Siapkan obat mata sebelum membaca guna mencegah terjadinya iritasi karena kenistaan isi cerita. Terlalu menghayati bisa menyebabkan Anda disangka gila. Jika di dalam warn terdapat pantangan anda, dengan senang hati saya peringatkan Anda untuk berhati-hati, karena saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu pada Anda saat atau setelah membaca fic ini. You've been warned. #panjangamatpidatonyabuk

**Summary** : Harry memenangkan Perang Hogwarts dan Dunia Sihir berhasil pulih. Semua murid mengulang tahun mereka di Hogwarts dan Harry berhasil melewati NEWT dengan baik. Namun sesaat setelah menerima hasilnya, Harry mendadak menghilang. Dua belas tahun kemudian, di Hogwarts muncul seorang anak perempuan yang menyandang marga Potter dan mengaku tinggal bersama Ibunya meskipun anak itu tak mau bicara banyak dan pengakuannya agak janggal. Benarkah dia anak Harry? Kemana perginya Harry dan apa alasannya?

**=^DrarryDrarryDrarryDrarryDrar ryDrarryDrarry^_^DrarryDarryDrarryDrarryDrarr yDrarryDrarry^=**

Chapter 4: Harry's Life

Pemuda itu melangkah dengan kecepatan sedang di antara pilar-pilar pualam tinggi besar yang berhiaskan aneka permata. Di belakangnya dua orang gadis berpakaian seperti ratu china mengiringi. Beberapa pelayan menunduk menghormati di sepanjang koridor yang dilaluinya. Dengan wajah cerah, sesekali ia menyapa para pelayan itu. Mata hijau emerald miliknya menyorot hangat pada setiap orang, menimbulkan aura pemujaan dari dalam diri orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Pemuda itu adalah Harry Potter.

Ya, Harry Potter ada di sini, di Diamond Kingdom. Dan jangan ada yang terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Harry Potter adalah seorang Raja di sini. Semula berawal dari kejadian itu, kejadian yang sangat 'sesuatu' tepat dua minggu sebelum pengumuman kelulusan. Juga kejadian adegan 'ayo-lamar-Harry-Potter' yang di lakukan oleh seorang Malfoy secara errr… nista menurut Harry.

** Flashback**

Harry mencoret-coret perkamennya dengan malas. Ron sedang sibuk membenahi essainya yang baru saja dikoreksi Hermione. Dan Hermione sendiri sedang membuka 'bacaan ringan'-nya.

'Ini sudah seminggu sejak 'itu'. Syukurlah aku selalu berhasil menghindar dari pirang sialan itu. Hah, thanks God dia tidak berani terang-terangan di depan Ron dan Hermione. Kalau itu terjadi, mati aku.' Pikir Harry dengan miris.

"…'ry! Harry!" teriak Ron di telinga Harry.

"Arrrgh! Apa-apaan sih Ron? Jangan berteriak di telingaku!" balas Harry sambil beringsut menjauh dan menekap telinganya.

"Ron tidak akan teriak kalau kau tidak melamun Harry." Balas Hermione santai.

"Hei! Aku tidak-…"

"Apa? Tidak melamun? Kalau begitu apa coba yang kami bicarakan sejak tadi? Kujamin seratus persen kau melewatkannya." Celoteh Ron.

"Okay, okay, aku memang sedikit tidak konsentrasi barusan. Jadi apa yang ku lewatkan? Apa yang kalian bahas?" Harry mengalah.

"Draco Malfoy." Balas Hermione kalem sambil menatapnya tajam-tajam.

"Oh, Drac-… WHAT?! Untuk apa kalian membahasnya? Seperti tidak ada yang lebih penting saja!" protes Harry.

"Memang tidak ada, Mate!" Balas Ron sengit. Harry melotot horror dengan tatapan 'siapa-kau-dan-apa-yang-kau-lakukan-pada-Ronald-Weasley'.

"Harry, please. Jangan bilang kau tidak menyadarinya sama sekali." Hermione menatap Harry dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Hah? Menyadari apa?" Harry memasang pose bingung.

"Merlin! Dia benar-benar tak sadar kalau Malfoy bersikap aneh padanya selama seminggu ini." Ron menghela nafas berat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan miris.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Harry memiringkan kepala, pose herannya yang paling umum.

"Memang tidak aneh kalau dia menatapmu terus-terusan di manapun dia bisa melihatmu? Memang tidak aneh kalau dia terlihat selalu ingin mendekatimu? Memang tidak aneh kalau ia seperti menahan diri untuk tidak berlari ke arahmu? Memang tidak aneh kalau ia tidak melihatmu ia akan menanyakan pada setiap orang untuk mengetahui di mana posisimu? Memang tidak aneh kalau ia menyebut nama kami dengan benar dengan tatapan bersahabat dan mengatakan 'Jaga Harry Potter untukku'?" Hermione berorasi panjang lebar.

"Dia-… dia melakukan semua itu?" Mata Harry membulat secara horror. Perkiraan tentang Malfoy-takkan-berani-macam-macam-di-depan-Hermione-dan-Ron' salah besar ternyata.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya Harry, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Hermione. Sementara Harry mempertahankan pose 'melongo-secara-tidak-elit'-nya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tanya padaku? Tanya saja pada pirang sialan itu." Mata Harry menajam.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi. Aku benar?" tanya Hermione dengan hati-hati.

"Jujur saja, Mate." Ron mendesak dengan wajah 'kita-sudah-sahabatan-berapa-tahun-hah?'. Ingat janjinya pada diri sendiri untuk tidak melibatkan sahabat-sahabatnya lagi, Harry tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang harus kujujurkan? Yang bersikap aneh kan Malfoy itu? Kok, kalian tanya padaku?" Harry memiringkan wajah dengan tatapan innocent, jurus andalan terakhirnya. Untuk kemudian secara dramatis melotot horror. "Jangan bilang kalian mencomblangkan aku dengannya!"

"Geez! Tentu saja tidak! Kami hanya heran. Tapi kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, aku tidak keberatan Harry." Kata Hermione dengan nada ringan. Wajah Harry semakin horror. Dilayangkannya tatapan 'siapa-kau-dan-apa-yang-kau-lakukan-pada-Hermione-Granger!' "Ck, jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Tidak ada yang mustahil kalau seorang Malfoy saja sudah _out of character_ begitu. Barangkali dia punya perasaan terpendam padamu."

Harry semakin horror.

"Jangan katakan lagi, Mione. Aku tak sanggup membayangkannya. Itu pasti opsi paling mengerikan dalam hidupku." Harry menampakkan wajah depresi.

"Jangan terlalu benci, Mate. Nanti jadi cinta." Goda Ron.

"KALIAN SIAPA?" Harry langsung berteriak. Okay, para sahabatnya ini sudah terlalu aneh. Atau, Harry saja yang bersikap dirinya adalah yang paling 'normal'?

"Tidak perlu begitu Harry. Semuanya tidak ada yang pasti untuk sekarang. Bisa jadi itu opsi paling mengerikan untuk sekarang. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan itu akan jadi satu-satunya opsi yang akan kau pilih beberapa tahun lagi." Hermione mencoba tetap kalem.

"Okay, aku menyerah. Aku tidak paham." Harry meringis. Ron dan Hermione sama-sama bertatapan miris.

.

.

.

Harry menutup pintu Aula Besar secepat yang ia bisa. Draco Malfoy pasti berlari mengejarnya sekarang. Tapi Harry tak ingin terkejar dan berlari kemanapun adalah pilihan terburuk untuk sekarang. Tanpa sadar Harry memegang kalungnya.

"Aku ingin berada di kamarku sekarang juga." Desisnya.

Tiba-tiba cahaya biru keluar dari permata di kalungnya dan melingkupinya dengan cepat. Dan saat cahaya biru itu hilang, ia sudah berada di dalam kamar putra tingkat 8 Gryffindor. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu dengan bertanya-tanya kenapa. Harry berlari ke lemarinya dan mengambil kopernya. Barang-barangnya belum semua dibereskan. Dalam diam, Harry mencoba mengingat nama salah satu peri rumah Hogwarts.

"Rixen!" panggil Harry. Dua detik kemudian sesosok peri rumah muncul.

"Ada yang bisa Rixen lakukan untuk Master Harry Potter, Sir?" tanyanya sopan.

"Bisakah kau memberekan barang-barangku dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper ini? Semuanya? Oh, kecuali perkamen ini." Harry mengambil dua gulung perkamen di meja. Satu berpita hitam dan satunya tak berpita.

"Baik, Master Harry, Sir." Sang peri rumah menyanggupi. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, semuanya sudah rapi di dalam koper. "Ada lagi yang bisa Rixen lakukan untuk Master Harry, Sir?"

Harry terdiam sejenak. Apa lagi sekarang? Malfoy sudah membuat kehebohan. Harry tak yakin dirinya bisa bertahan hidup di dunia sihir dengan semua hal yang menantinya. Harry tak yakin bisa melihat gurat kecewa di mata seorang ibu lebih lama. Tapi dengan cara apa ia bisa pergi dengan cepat? Sapu? Harry tak yakin dirinya tahan, meskipun ia pernah bersapu terbang dari Privet Drive ke Grimmauld Place. Lagi pula, kemana ia akan pergi? Grimmauld Place? Haruskah ia mengganggu kehidupan ayah baptisnya yang baru saja tenang beberapa bulan?

"Hmmm… Ah, iya!" Harry teringat kalung pemberian Estherion. 'Kalung itu akan berfungsi sesuai kebutuhanmu.' Kalau tidak salah, itu yang dikatakannya. Dan tadi, kalung itu telah berfungsi sebagai semacam portkey, minus sensasi dijejalkan ke pipa sempit. Bisa dibilang portkey kelas VVIP. Mungkin yang ini bisa menolong kali ini. Okay, Harry tau apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

"Master Harry, Sir?" Rixen kembali bersuara.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku Rixen." Kata Harry sambil membentangkan perkamen yang tak berpita ke ranjangnya dan mencabut tongkatnya. Setelah melakukan sesuatu dengan perkamen itu, Harry mendekati Rixen.

"Aku ingin kau memegang perkamen ini." Harry menyerahkan perkamen berpita hitam dan sang peri rumah menyambutnya dengan ragu-ragu. "Dan berikan pada Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Kalau ia sampai kesini. Jika tidak, berikan pada Hermione atau Ron. Kau mengenali mereka kan?"

Rixen mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya aku pergi." Kata Harry sambil menghampiri kopernya. Lalu memegang kalungnya dan berbisik lirih. "Bawa aku kesuatu tempat yang nyaman, damai, dan tak terjangkau oleh Dunia Sihir."

Sinar biru kembali menyelubungi Harry. Namun kali ini ditambah sensasi terbang, diterpa angin dan seperti menerobos tembok bata tebal. Mual dan pusing parah langsung menyambangi Harry. Lagi pula pandangannya yang warna biru semata-mata membuat penglihatannya tak berfungsi dengan baik. Hingga akhirnya warna biru itu hilang.

Harry merasa mendarat dengan empuk di atas rerumputan basah yang segar. Ia tak tau berada di mana, sepertinya ia berada di sebuah taman. Ada air mancur dengan patung kupu-kupu raksasa yang terlihat mati, dan patung-patung berlumut yang beku. Perlahan, Harry mulai berjalan meskipun derita mual, pusing dan berkunang-kunang masih belum hilang. Taman ini sebenarnya sangat indah. Namun tak terawat dan sangat kotor. Harry terus berjalan ke air mancur besar itu, melupakan kopernya sama sekali.

Dan begitu tiba di balik air mancur itu, Harry sangat terkejut dan tak mempercayai penglihatannya. Sebuah Istana yang megah namun suram tampak berdiri dengan gagah. Harry kembali maju dan langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasa membentur tembok kaca. Diulurkannya tangannya untuk meraba. Dan begitu tangannya menyentuh tembok kaca itu lagi, mendadak cahaya menyilaukan berwarna putih menyebar kesegala arah. Harry menutupi kedua matanya.

Saat ia menurunkan tangannya, tidak ada lagi kesuraman dan ketidak-teraturan. Istana itu menjadi begitu berkilau dan indah, begitu juga dengan air mancur yang mendadak hidup dan memancarkan air tujuh warna, taman yang tak terawat, kini berubah menjadi taman cantik penuh bunga. Harry tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya terjadi. Yang ia tau, pandangannya menggelap dan tubuhnya limbung. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang total ia merasa berhalusinasi, mendengar beberapa langkah kaki berlari mendekat dengan teriakan-teriakan kekhawatiran.

**Flashback end**

"Paduka Raja memasuki Balairung Kerajaan!" seorang pengawal mengumumkan dengan lantang begitu Harry berada di depan pintu. Ah, dan sebelum benar-benar sampai ke Balairung, ia harus menuruni tangga di balik pintu ini menuju ruangan itu. Segera pintu dibukakan. Harry pun memasuki pintu itu dan menuruni tangga setengah melingkar dan langsung melangkah ke singgasananya. Semua orang serentak berdiri.

"Silahkan duduk." Kata Harry begitu ia duduk di kursi kebesarannya yang sebenarnya sedikit membuat Harry risih. Bahkan ia belum benar-benar terbiasa meskipun sudah dua belas tahun berlalu.

"Acara pelaporan situasi bulanan kepada King Harry Potter dari semua perangkat kerajaan, resmi dibuka." Seorang sekertaris kerajaan memimpin jalannya acara. "Di mulai dari Divisi Kepolisian dan Pertahanan Negara. Panglima Argon Del Hades."

"Paduka…" Seorang laki-laki yang berumur sekitar empat puluhan di barisan kanan berdiri.

"Silahkan Panglima Hades." Harry mempersilahkan. Entah kenapa kesopanannya yang kadang-kadang membuat tidak enak para bawahan dan rakyatnya itu tidak bisa dihilangkan.

"Paduka, untuk bulan ini, keamanan Negara baik di istana, di lingkungan rakyat maupun di perbatasan cenderung stabil. Kasus pembunuhan tidak ada. Kasus pencurian hanya dua kasus. Tidak ada bencana khusus, hanya satu kasus kebakaran rumah di sebuah desa di wilayah utara."

"Kebakaran? Apakah di sana kemarau, sulit air atau apa?" Tanya Harry dengan wajah cemas.

"Sama sekali tidak, Paduka. Telah kami selidiki dengan seksama, dan faktor penyebabnya hanya kesalahan penghuni rumah itu sendiri. Tapi sudah ditangani dengan baik. Rumah baru dan semua keperluannya sudah disediakan. Semua biaya di ambil dari Kas Negara."

"Anda tau persis apa yang saya inginkan." Harry tersenyum lega. "Bagaimana dengan portal ke dimensi lain? Ada yang melemah atau tak terjaga?"

"Semuanya stabil, Paduka. Kami menjaga ketat semua portal, terutama akses ke dimensi Sihir dan Dimensi Muggle. Sesuai permintaan paduka, kami tak terlalu keras pada pengunjung dari Dimensi Pixie." Panglima Hades mengangguk menyudahi laporannya.

"Selanjutnya, Divisi supply pangan. Lady Lylia Del Fiore."

Seorang wanita berumur sekitar dua puluh lima tahun di samping Panglima Hades berdiri dan menghormat.

"Paduka, supply pangan untuk istana dan untuk semua daerah bulan ini sangat stabil dan tidak terlalu berlebih. Beberapa jenis buah yang musiman pertahun juga mulai bisa dipanen. Kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan supply pangan selama tidak terjadi benacana alam besar." Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Divisi fasilitas Negara. Count Argent Grey Del Giniosa." Pemuda bertubuh tinggi langsung berdiri begitu Lady Fiore duduk.

"Ada beberapa jembatan yang rusak akibat banjir luapan sungai Fielloise, Paduka. Tapi sudah selesai kami perbaiki tiga hari kemudian."

"Banjir? Sungai Fielloise? Bagaimana bisa? Ini bukan musim hujan badai, Kan?" lagi-lagi wajah Harry tampak cemas.

"Kami menyelidiki sampai ke gunung Dashamore. Penyebabnya ada batu besar yang menjadi bendungan alam di sumber mata air Daret yang hancur. Akibatnya, Air dari Danau Daret mengalir secara tak terkendali. Kami berusaha membangun bendungan buatan yang lebih kokoh dan berhasil." Count Giniosa menunduk hormat. Harry tersenyum puas.

"Kami akan melihatnya sendiri besok." Kata Harry dengan tegas. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa semua laporan yang diterima bulan ini bukan laporan kosong yang dibuat-buat.

Begitulah, Harry yang semula tak tau apa-apa dan polos. Bahkan untuk belajar Occlumency dari Professor Snape saja ia tidak kuat. Tapi kini ia tau tugasnya di sini. Ia tau dengan menjadi Raja Diamond Kingdom ini, puluhan ribu nyawa bisa ia selamatkan. Karena itu, ia berusaha menjadi kuat, berusaha untuk dewasa, dan berusaha melindungi semua orang di dimensi ini yang telah mengangkatnya menjadi Raja.

Diamond Kingdom, adalah dimensi terpencil yang terbentuk ratusan tahun lalu. Berbeda dengan dimensi lain yang terdiri dari puluhan ribu Negara dan kerajaan, di dimensi ini hanya ada satu kerajaan. Dan dimensi ini, satu-satunya tempat yang tidak masuk dalam kekuasaan Ratu Esthirossa. Sejak awal terbentuknya, dimensi ini tak pernah punya Raja atau kerajaan atau bahkan system pemerintahan.

Karena terpesona oleh keindahan alam dan keluhuran sifat penduduknya, Dewi Sacra memberikan mereka satu Istana permata yang megah. Istana ini baru akan terbuka jika seseorang yang benar-benar mampu memimpin mereka muncul dan menghuninya. Hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian, beberapa orang yang sadar akan pentingnya pemerintahan bagi mereka mulai berusaha membentuk pemerintahan itu. Namun sayangnya, mereka tidak satu ide meskipun tujuan mereka sama-sama baik, hingga perseteruan meruncing dan nyaris terjadi pertumpahan darah. Kalau Harry tidak terdampar di sana.

Awalnya Harry menolak. Tidak ingin menjadi raja, tidak menginginkan kekuasaan. Tapi saat disodori kenyataan, lagi-lagi hanya dirinya yang bisa menyelamatkan puluhan ribu nyawa, jiwa heroiknya kembali bangkit. Setidaknya di sini tidak ada Malfoy menyebalkan yang merecokinya atau melamarnya secara kurang ajar.

Seringkali Harry di sarankan untuk menikah oleh para sesepuh. Namun Harry menolak. Fakta bahwa ia seorang Raja tertinggi di sini, dan ia memiliki tiga orang anak, membuatnya mengesampingkan opsi itu jauh-jauh. Hei, tidak ada kesalahan pengetikan atau kesalahan pembacaan di sini. Harry memang punya tiga orang anak.

Lebih jelasnya, mari kita pindah dari Balairung membosankan itu ke taman belakang istana. Di taman yang tertata dengan indah itu, ratusan jenis bunga aneka warna dan ratusan jenis pohon tumbuh dengan subur. Jangan lupakan satu danau kecil dan beberapa sungai kecil yang mengalir jernih. Benar-benar surgawi. Terlebih lagi jika kita melihat dua orang anak kembar tidak identik berpakaian sama yang sedang berkejar-kejaran. Umur mereka sekitar tiga tahun, dan sejujurnya lebih terlihat seperti malaikat yang polos dan suci dari pada anak manusia.

"AAA! Scollpie! Bellhenti mengejallku!" teriak anak kecil yang berambut hitam berantakan dengan mata hijau emerald yang bening sempurna. Ia tengah dikejar kembarannya yang berambut pirang platina dengan mata biru sapphire.

"Nggak! Dallel aja yang bellhenti lalli-lalli!" sahut kembarannya tak mau kalah. Dua pelayan wanita yang mengawasi mereka tampak tertawa-tawa. Tapi mereka khawatir juga, kalau-kalau salah satu dari keduanya akan tersandung akar pohon dan jatuh. Mereka bukan takut pada 'ibu' keduanya, tapi lebih pada terlalu mencintai kedua anak manis itu.

"Pangeran Scorpius, mohon berhenti mengejar adik Anda. Adik Anda bisa tersandung akar pohon dan terjatuh." Bujuk salah seorang pelayan. Sontak yang berambut pirang berhenti berlari dengan nafas tersengal.

"Pangeran Darrel, mohon berhenti berlari. Kita istirahat dulu." Bujuk para pelayan itu. Yang berambut hitam malah berlari ke arah dua pelayan yang menunggu di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di tepi sungai. Kembarannya mengikuti. Dengan sigap dua pelayan itu memangku si kembar.

"Bibi, apa Mum bisa bellmain dengan kita halli ini?" tanya Darrel. Sang pelayan mengangguk.

"Tapi kata Bibi Llen tadi pagi, Mum ada acalla. Ada Lapollan bulanan sama dua belas Kepala Divisi. Memangnya Mum tidak capek?" tanya Scorpius. Dua pelayan itu saling berpandangan sejenak dengan takjub. Betapa pengertiannya pangeran kita ini!

"Tenang saja, Pangeran. Kalau Paduka tidak capek, Beliau akan menemani Pangeran berdua." Sang pelayan berusaha menenangkan.

"Itu benar. Lagi pula sebelum makan siang nanti Yang Mulia Ratu Esthirossa dan Ratu Ethainne akan tiba."

"Bibi Ocha dan Bibi Thatha ke sini?" mata hijau Darrel tampak membulat lucu.

"Benar. Bersama Peri Elita dan Peri Estherion."

"Bibi El dan Bibi Es?" kali ini Scorpius yang berlaku seperti adiknya.

"Aciiiikkk!" kedua pangeran itu ber-give five ria.

"Umm, tapi Kak Al Al nggak ada." Darrel mendadak murung.

"Iya, biasanya kan kalo Bibi El sama Bibi Es datang, melleka pasti bellmain pedang atau menalli belltiga." Scorpius ikutan murung.

"Uung, Dallel kangen Kak Al Al… hiks, hiks…"

"Scollpie juga kangen Kak Al Al… hiks..hiks…"

"HUEEEEE!"

Tangisan sang Pangeran kembar pun cetar badai membahana, menggaung membelah angkasa. Oke, itu lebay, tapi itulah pendapat dua pelayan yang kini sibuk menenangkan dua Pangeran kembar itu. _Poor them_….

"Jadi, Miss Potter…" Severus membuka suara setelah dilihatnya dua anak itu sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sofa ruang kerjanya. "Aku yakin semua orang juga penasaran denganmu. Jadi, apa kau benar-benar anak dari Harry Potter?"

"Aku tidak yakin Sir, sejak kecil aku tinggal dengan ibuku. Aku tidak tau kenapa ibuku memberiku nama Potter, apakah Potter itu cinta pertama ibuku atau sangat berpengaruh bagi ibuku, aku tidak pernah dapat cerita pastinya." Al menyahut dengan santai.

"_Weird_." Komentar Severus. "_So_, siapa nama ibumu?" gadis itu terlihat menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu pertanyaan ini pasti keluar. Semua orang akan penasaran siapa yang akhirnya menikah dengan The Famous Harry Potter. Bahkan aku tidak yakin apakah ibuku benar-benar pernah menikah, Sir. Tapi yang pasti, aku tidak akan membawa-bawa ibuku dalam urusan ini." Al menjawab secara diplomatis.

"Baik, kau punya hak untuk itu. Apa subjek yang bisa kau klaim sebagai kemahiranmu?"

"Ramuan, Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, dan Rune mungkin. Ah, aku juga suka terbang."

"Defense against Dark Arts, typical para Potter. Rune tingkat dasar baru akan kau pelajari ditingkat tiga nanti. Apa ibumu mahir Ramuan?"

"Kalau boleh jujur dia agak parah di Ramuan. Tapi katanya Nenek dari ibu selalu dapat pujian di kelasnya. Apa ini semacam interogasi karena aku secara kurang ajar menyandang nama Potter, Sir?" Mata Al berkilat penuh minat. Tapi bagi Severus, itu membuatnya merasa seperti mainan di hadapan Al. "Oh, apa anda akan melaporkan hasilnya ke kepala sekolah lalu kementerian? Ku dengar hubungan Harry Potter dengan kementerian agak buruk."

"Jadi intinya, kau tidak tau siapa ayahmu bukan?" Severus memilih tak menanggapi.

"Hmm, anggap saja begitu. Ku dengar Anda dekat dengan Harry Potter di saat-saat terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Apa itu benar?" mata Al berbinar kekanakan, Evan disampingnya memutar mata. Sementara mata Severus menajam.

"Tak banyak yang tau itu, apa ibumu yang menceritakan itu?"

"Err…katakan saja ya." Gadis itu terlihat ragu sejenak.

"Itu benar." Jawab Severus datar. Sesaat kemudian ia mencoba melegilimens pikiran Al. tapi yang di dapatinya hanya tembok sedingin es yang kokoh. Mata Al menajam seketika, ia langsung sadar kalau mantan pengajar Ramuan itu berusaha menembus pertahanannya. Evan bingung, kenapa mendadak sikap Al yang ramah dan bersahabat menjadi posisi bertahan serta aura membunuh menguar dengan hebatnya?

"Maaf." Kata Severus singkat, masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Anda tidak punya hak untuk itu, Sir, sekalipun Anda Staf Pengajar. Kalian sama saja ternyata." Desis Al dingin sambil berdiri dan keluar.

"Grandpa Sev? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Evan cemas.

"Turunlah Evan, teman-temanmu pasti sudah berkumpul di bawah." Kata Severus dengan intoasi diusahakan datar. Mau tak mau Evan menurut.

Kelas sudah penuh saat Severus turun untuk mengajar. Murid tingkat satu Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Evan terlihat duduk di depan bersama Lysander longbottom, sementara Al tampak duduk dibelakang sendirian. 'Menghindar, eh?' pikir Severus.

"_Welcome_ _to_ Hogwarts. Kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam tingkat dasar. Jadi, untuk menghindari kecelakaan yang tak diperlukan, simpan tongkat kalian hari ini dan buka buku kalian." Severus berusaha berkata sedatar mungkin.

Tapi hari ini hatinya gamang. Dari ucapan dan tatapan Al, ia bisa menyimpulkan jika anak itu bukan anak biasa. Bukan masalah gelarnya atau pesona wajahnya, ini lebih pada sikapnya menghadapi semua hal. Severus bisa menduga jika gadis itu pasti telah menempatkan dirinya dalam tempaan paling keras dan takkan mudah jatuh dalam sekali pukul.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa mengatakan padaku, apa tujuan kita belajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam?" Seperti biasa, Severus memulai kelas dengan pertanyaan, meskipun sebenarnya hatinya melarang.

Satu tangan mengacung ke udara. Evan.

"Ya, Mr. Zabini?"

"Mempelajari dasar-dasar pertahanan diri, Sir."

"Lima poin untuk Slytherin. Tapi itu kurang lengkap. Adakah yang bisa menambahkan?" Severus berbalik menghadap papan tulis, tidak melihat Lysander mengacungkan tangan dengan gemetar. "Tidak adakah yang membuka buku kalian? Sangat buruk."

Ini persis seperti yang di dalam ingatan ibunya, Al merasa _déjà vu._

"Please Sir, bagaimana Anda bisa mengatakan tidak ada yang membuka buku jika Anda tidak melihat Lysander Longbottom mengacungkan tangan ingin menjawab karena Anda membelakanginya? Atau Anda sengaja mengabaikannya karena dia Gryffindor?" Al melipat tangan di dada dan menyandarkan badannya di sandaran kursi, sementara matanya menatap lurus-lurus. Nyaris semua murid tertawa secara terang-terangan. Severus terkesiap. Ini seperti kekurang-ajaran Harry Potter, kelicikan Draco Malfoy dan kekeras-kepalaan Hermione Granger yang di campur menjadi satu.

"Baik, kalau Anda merasa pintar, Miss Potter, mari kita dengarkan apa jawabanmu."

"Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, adalah salah satu subjek dalam pelajaran yang mempelajari cara-cara mempertahankan diri sendiri dan orang lain baik dari kutukan, mantra, makhluk gaib maupun dari pengaruh jahat lain yang bisa melukai, mencederai ataupun membahayakan diri sendiri maupun orang lain." Jawab Al tanpa berkedip.

"Dikutip tepat perkata dari buku Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam tingkat Dasar." Komentar Severus sinis, bermaksud meredam kekurangajaran Al. Tapi…

"Tidak diatur dari mana saya harus mendapatkan jawaban bukan, Sir? Anda berkomentar seolah itu buruk, padahal saya tidak yakin apakah Anda benar-benar ingin mendengar pendapat saya sendiri tentang itu atau hanya karena saya Gryffindor yang sok tau, bicara tidak pada tempatnya dan bangga menjadi Miss Tahu Segala yang menyebalkan?" Al mengangkat bahu dengan ringan. Perhatian terpusat pada dirinya, kini. Sementara Severus terkesiap dan melirik Evan diam-diam. Sepertinya Evan sudah mendapatkan cerita spesial dari ibunya yang mendapat julukan itu dari Severus belasan tahun lalu, buktinya Zabini muda itu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa, Potter." Severus menggunakan nada itu lagi, nada yang selalu digunakannya pada Harry, dulu. "Sepertinya kurang ajar adalah nama tengah setiap Potter. Tipikal sekali."

"Wah, Anda guru yang sangat baik. Mau repot-repot memberikan julukan pada murid seperti saya. Anda perhatian ya? Tapi sepertinya ketidakadilan dan pilih kasih yang sudah menjadi nama tengah Anda benar-benar tidak bisa dihilangkan." Al masih menatap lurus, kali ini ia bertopang wajah dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku tidak meminta komentarmu atas caraku mengajar, Miss Potter. Benar-benar tipikal Potter yang merasa tahu segala dan kurang ajar level akut." Severus merasa ingin meledak sekarang.

"Saya juga tidak meminta Anda mengomentari sikap saya. Saya juga tidak meminta Anda untuk memberi julukan pada saya. Dan saya tidak meminta Anda menghina marga saya." Al membalas dengan tenang dan kalem.

"_Class dissmissed_." Severus menyahut dengan membubarkan kelas begitu merasa dirinya sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi lebih lama lagi, sudah sampai pada limitnya. Ia langsung naik ke ruang kerjanya dan mengunci pintunya, sementara para murid langsung memberesi barang mereka dan keluar.

Al memasukkan buku tebalnya ke dalam tas yang sudah diberinya mantra perluasan dan mantra peringan, lalu tanpa peduli apapun melangkah keluar dengan santai diiringi bisik-bisik teman-temannya.

**TBC**


End file.
